Any Woman
by LanaRose16
Summary: Katelena was 10 when she was moved from her home in Madrid, Spain to a village in Eastern Europe. By the age of 16 she's already fallen in love with Klaus Mikelason. When his father learns of his happiness, Lena is forced to marry Klaus' brother, Kol. It's been 1000 years since then and 100 since Lena has seen him. He's back and he's not forgiving of her. Full summary inside.
1. broken trust

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OC THE OTHER CHARACTERS GO TO THE PRODUCERS OF THE SHOW!**

Any Woman

Summary

Katherine is a descendent of Katelena, who was born and raised in Madrid, Spain. Her father grows ill and her mother moves her to Eastern Europe. She and the Michaelson's become close and her and Klaus fall in love by the time she's 16. Mikael finds out about them, and wanting to make his son miserable, he and Katelena's mother arrange a marriage between Klaus' younger brother, Kol, and Katelena. Neither of them want to be married but they have to manage somehow until they get away from Mikael. When they finally do, both of them realize their marriage had made them fall for each other but, Lena still loves Niklaus and as the years go by and Kol gets wilder, along with her first love, she realizes she loves them both. Things happen between her and Klaus while she's still married to Kol. He's not perfect either and eventually Elijah forms feelings for her, threatening her and Kols love to a tee. By the last time Kol is daggerd, Lena loses her mind, Klaus takes advantage of her desperate cry for help and compels her to flip her humanity switch. She doesn't care about Kol and she is lost in Klaus. Eventually she flips her humanity back on permanently and she realizes the damage she has done to Elijah, and when Kol returns he isn't very forgiving of her or either of his brothers actions, but she is convinced to save their relationship whether he wants to or not.

Epilouge

"He was beautiful. Perfect, almost." I smile

"Almost?" I looked into the eyes of the blonde and tears formed.

"He was always drunk after being told what was to become of us. I mean, don't get me wrong me and Niklaus were…" I choke back tears. "It didn't matter what we were, Mikael found out and made sure he ended our happiness along with Kols." My Spanish accent as thick as it was when me and my family moved to the same village as the Michaelson's. A tear rolls down my face and I lick my lips. Caroline places a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, he's back though Lena. And he's crazy about you." She gushes.

"He's crazy alright, but not about me, or he won't be when he finds out Nick and I-" I realize now, I'm terrified. I sob thinking of his rage. "I love Kol with every part of my being Caroline, and I would do anything for him!" I state letting her know I would never intentionally be a hussy if I were in my right mind. I stand up and wipe my tears angrily. "I stayed faithful to him, even when he was monstrous and did wicked things for the hell of it." I begin to pace. "And it tore me apart inside and out every time Klaus daggered him." I walk back to her. "The only time me and Klaus…" I couldn't go on. My mouth widens at the realization, what my consequences of my actions could be, or worse. "Oh my god, me and Klaus." I put my hand over my mouth and begin to sob. She moves quickly to me and hugs me tightly.

"Shh, its ok Lena." She says calmly.

"I liked it Caroline," I say hoarsely, looking blankly over her shoulder.

"What?" She almost sounds shocked.

"When me and Klaus fooled around? I forgot about Kol, I didn't care and it was amazing…" I can barely finish, my mind being overcome with shame.

"You were emotionless, love." I hear Klaus' words ringing through the air. I look up and see both him, and Kol at the door way.

Chapter one

~ "Can I let you in on a secret? I saw every minute of it all, love.~

…

_"__Dear, are you ready?" My mother asks. I turn and she smiles. She walks to me "You will make him happy, Katelena." She pushes a bluish black curl behind my ear. "You will love him, no matter the amount of whiskey he drinks, whores he indulges in, or how loud and often he yells. Do you understand?" I nod. "Any woman can marry a man, but only a few are strong enough to stand their ground and spit in the face of fear." She smiles. "And I raised one hell of a strong, beautiful, young woman."_

…

"Kol," I gasp and automatically let go of Caroline and move to him. When I reach him, my tears are uncontrollable. I wrap him in my arms and he doesn't hug me as tight and warm as I would like. Something tells me I was afraid of something for a reason. Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Finn. I pull away from Kol, and practically attack Finn and hug him tightly to me. He does the same and kisses my hair slightly. When I let go of my old friend, I realize Rebekah and Elijah have joined the group and I smile widely. "It's been a while since we've all been together, huh?" I say looking at all of them. I give a gentle smile and Kol, which seems like it would almost come close to calming him down, to no avail. Caroline coughs awkwardly.

"Well I'm gonna give you guys time to crucify Klaus since he's hidden you guys from the world most of your lives." She looks at Finn when she says that and I scoff.

"We've already been through that, love!" Klaus calls after her. I furrow my brows and turn to Kol.

"You've been here longer?" I say getting a little angry. He automatically senses it and gives a cold smile.

"Sorry, I've been busy doing things." He shrills, getting closer to me. "Things, not people. Unlike you, who has no respect what so ever-" Elijah intervenes separating us.

"Ok brother, not now-"

"For the resting." Kol spits harshly. "And there you stand, behind the protection of my dearest brother who so heavily tries, to this day, to talk sense into you." My face becomes twisted with anger and a tear of frustration falls onto the carpet.

"I loved you." I say bitterly. He opens his mouth to speak but Elijah speaks instead.

"Enough, Kol." He says in tone that's threatening even to me. Kol scoffs and moves away.

"C'mon brother. Can't you see what our lovely and manipulative, Katelena is doing to us yet again?" We all stand in silence. He wouldn't dare. "She has you, and Nicklaus yet again wrapped around her beautiful, innocent fingers." He says sarcastically.

"Really?" I walk towards him ready to swing but Finn and Elijah block me. "Kol, I loved you. I didn't know what I was doing!" I argue. He laughs, even though there's no humor.

"You make me sick, Lena." He says. I can tell he is convinced that's who I am. Just like Katherine. A manipulative bitch without a heart.

"Elijah, Finn, Beckah, can I have a moment with my husband?" I ask blankly. Elijah and Finn hesitate to release me. "We won't kill each other….maybe." I assure them. They sigh and let go, fleeing with their little sister following. I sigh, knowing everything to say, but not how to say it. I am sure being asleep for 100 years and then waking, to find out your brother and your wife have been screwing around while your ass is in a coffin not being able to do anything about it would upset anybody. Especially Kol. "Kol-" Im cut off by being slammed into a wall while his body is pressed against mine. He has my hands pinned above my head with one swift movement and I squeak in pain.

"Katelena, I'm warning you. As tempted, and I mean I am almost dead, as I am to rip your clothes off of you and make passionate, bone breaking love to you right here in every inch of this house, I can't because I don't know what to think. I'm hurt, I'm angry, but most importantly I'm confused. Because yes, you weren't you when that occurred but before then you and both of my brothers had your share of times have you not?" God. He knew. "Katelena." I know he wants me to say no. Deny it and tell him I love him, but I can't. I sigh giving into his hurt.

"1592, me and Elijah kissed." Hurt radiates off of him. He sighs and moves from the wall grabbing a bottle of Bourbon. "It was one of those days where he had been dreaming of Katerina. He was hurting and you were off killing with Nik. I felt bad for him, Kol. He was my friend and she hurt him badly. She hurt both of those great men badly-"

"Well what about you!?" He yells throwing the bottle down. "Katelena! Do you hear yourself?" Elijah and Finn are back, along with Klaus. "You condemn her of what she's done and you do the same thing!" He shouts notoriously. "You have done worse than she has in my eyes-"

"Kol-"Elijah tries.

"Oh don't you dare compare me to her!" I attack him, and Finn holds me back. "You aren't perfect either Kol Michaelson. Maybe if you treated me with the respect and dignity as person, especially your wife deserves, I wouldn't have even thought about finding love and compassion through your brothers!" I screech. This does it for him. He goes at me and Finn moves finally letting us go at it. We beat, and scratch and scream and yell until finally Klaus stops it.

"Enough!" He yells. "Look at who you're angry at, Kol." He says. "And who's to say I can blame you. Hell if I were in your position I would've killed her." He smirks.

"Oh believe me brother I want to and-"

"Then why didn't you?" He asks seriously.

"What?" I intrude. Was he really doing this?

"I mean, you've had plenty of time to have you not?" he walks to him and hands him a dagger. "Go on then, brother. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He places the dagger in Kols hands.

"Klaus-" I begin. I'm cut off by Klaus.

"C'mon bother, you know you despise her for what she did to you. She manipulated you, didn't she?" he asks. I look at Kol. He's growing angry. "Do it!" Klaus yells. Kol hesitates, and lets his arm fall. "Why didn't you, Kol?" he asks. "Well, you could've had what you seem to want and you didn't do it. Why?" He asks, raising his brows. "It's because, your anger got in the way of the truth that simply is, she's your wife. Yes, she used to could be heartless and ignorant, but she's nowhere near Katerina and you know it, Kol. You know that the girl, the young woman standing right here in front of you is the same one that you fell in love with, not even wanting to, a century ago. That your sweet, innocent wife, your pure and good Katelena is still right here." He finishes. Kol looks at me and his face softens. Klaus is awfully proud of himself when Kol quickly turns and drives the dagger through him. I jump back and gasp. Elijah and Finn move forward a little.

"Very good brother," he says mockingly, his hand still on the dagger and Klaus' mouth is open in pain. "I've forgiven her long ago, but you Nik, when you apologize I can't believe you simply because you don't mean it." He gritts through his teeth. He pulls the dagger out, and Nik falls to the floor coughing. "Don't even think about attempting to think about Katelena. I won't go out as easily as last time, now that I realize her sanity is at stake when I'm gone." He grabs my face gently and presses his lips gently to mine, then grabs my arm and we're gone.

"Where are we going, Kol?" I ask as he practically drags me to a car.

"Home." He says sharply.

"Are you still angry with me?" I ask. He continues. I stop and pull my arm away. "Kol?" I say harshly. He turns and looks at me. His eyes are dark and cold, nothing like they used to be when he looked at me.

"What else?" Is all he says. I step back and look at him like he's crazy.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask slowly. He scoffs and an evil grin comes to his lips.

"What else did you and my brothers do, while I was still conscious." He steps to me and I cross my arms.

"That was it, Kol." I assure him. He doesn't believe me and sees I'm lying through my teeth.

"Katelena don't you dare lie to me," He spits, I blink slowly and lick my lips. I breathe and finally come clean.

"1592, Me and Klaus get drunk and…" I trail off, not wanting to finish. He nods trying to sustain his anger. "1600 me and Elijah kiss, a lot more than we should have-"

"And what on earth is your excuse for that dear Katelena?" he asks taking a step to me.

"I loved him," I reply blinking slowly. He looks as if he's about to cry.

"You loved him, and Niklaus and me. God, Lena is what I had, what I have not enough for you?" he is crying now. I take a step to him, tears in my own eyes and he steps back. "Whether or not you knew it I did love you Katelena." He points out.

"Kol, I know you did," I say I put my hands on his face. "But you sat there and blatantly lied to me when you said our vows-" He snatches away from me angrily and starts to walk.

"And what about you? Huh? Sitting there promising for better or for worse when you knew you were in love with Klaus!"

"Like you were in love with Tesina?" he tries to argue, but I stop him. "Yes, I was in love with Klaus, Kol! Ok? Just like you were in love with her. But I never went out and continued to see Niklaus as more than a friend after I promised you everything I had! We didn't want to marry each other, let's face it. This is a disaster and we made a mistake trying to please your father." He's silent, letting my words soak in. I walk to him again and put my hand in his. "We screwed it up together Kol. Yes I was crazy for everything I did with Nik and Elijah but I couldn't help it. Not when you were doing the same with Tasina. Not when you changed her thinking you could have us both forever. You're right, I did awful things and I manipulated your brothers but Kol, I was hurting." I look in his eyes and he bites his lip.

"I'm sorry, Lena." He looks at me a tear falling. "I just wanted to be happy," he says shakily. I nod.

"I'm sorry also, Kol. I was weak, you made mistakes and I cowered out on you, like always." He lifts my chin and kisses my hand.

"I pushed you to it, love. You didn't know how to cope with my abandonment." he smiles and I wrap my arms around him.

"Wait, how did you know there were other times?" I ask pulling away cautiously. "I know Elijah would never want you to second guess his loyalties." I clarify. A tight smirk comes to his lips and his eyes seem to dance with darkness.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" he asks playfully. "I saw every minute of it all, love." He finishes before I can ask questions he's gone. I get my phone out and text Elijah.

**He knows.**

**What?**

**He knows about us and I think he's after you, now. **

He didn't answer and I listen and here a sinister laugh in the distance and my face goes cold.


	2. future regret

Chapter 2

~ "All you have ever done to this family is tear us apart shred by shred, Lena."~

…

_"__I take you as my wife." Kol says coldly and drunkenly._

_"__I take you as my husband." I choke out. When we kiss its heart breaking. Both of us having to throw away years of built relationships with the people we love so dearly. That night, neither of us said a word. We just laid in bed wide awake until the sun came up, then we would get started with the day's work. We never hugged, never kissed. Hell I was lucky if he even grazed my arm with his hand on accident while walking by me. Of course, neither of us thought about intimacy…ever. It was too painful to even think of anyone else in that way. The only night we ever even got that close was when he came home late at night, as usual, but there was something different about him. A change in his eyes, a certain darkness, and when he greeted me he kissed me quickly and before I could respond, he pulls me as close as I can be to him and he trails his lips down my jaw line to my neck, and instead of a gentle kiss, he sinks his teeth into my flesh. I respond grabbing his hair and groaning in pain, but also pleasure. He didn't drink enough to even make me weak, he practically just bit me to bite me. He draws blood on himself and inches me forward to drink it. I do, and he brakes my neck._

_…_

I wake up breathing heavy, and I realize I'm on the Michaelson couch in their living room. I sit up and groan at the pain in my neck.

"Oh, good you're up," Finn walks to me and hands me a glass of scotch. I take it and smile.

"Thank you," I take it, knowing after last night I needed it. "How did I get here?" I ask him as he sits across from me.

"My brother was more than happy to take you to safety after last night." He says nodding.

"Elijah?" I ask. He smiles devilishly at me. "Klaus?" I try again.

"Wow, it's true, huh?" He asks me. I squeeze my eyes shut. "I'm not meaning to judge you, Lena, but what, who are you anymore? This whole thing makes me hurt to my bones so I can't even imagine what my brothers are going through." He scoffs.

"I really screwed up, huh?" I ask looking at my drink.

"Afraid so, love," he says it like Kol does and I scoff.

"So you too, Finn?" I hear Kol say walking in. I stand up to greet him but he ignores it. "Oh, darling how's the head?" He asks looking at the bottle of scotch. I open my mouth to answer but he cuts me off. "Or should I just ask Elijah or Nik since they seem to be getting a lot from you these past couple hundred years," I lock my jaw and turn to him. Finn has a smirk on his face trying to keep from laughing.

"My head, doesn't hurt-" Finn is laughing now. I hit him. "Let's act our age and not our shoe size Finn," I say to him. "My neck does though." I stare at Kol, whose lips come up into a smirk that he tries to overcome. "Kol," I walk over to him. "You wouldn't happen to know who broke my neck last night, would you?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No idea, but when you find out let me pay em' for it. They did me a favor." He says taking the bottle from the table. I look at Finn.

"Finn?" I start on him. He puts his hands up.

"I was sworn to secrecy," he chuckles. I walk back to where Kol is sitting on the couch. He looks up at me innocently but guiltily, I put both hands on either side of him on the back rest of the couch and prop myself up just over him, my lips almost in contact with his.

"You're missing out one minor detail, darling." I say to him quietly. He pretends to think, and looks at me again.

"Which is what?" He says in the same tone. I smile at how so damn attractive he is right now.

"I'm sure your sister would love to tell me." I practically moan on purpose. Before he can react I'm running up the stairs with him chasing me.

"Rebekah! Don't tell her anything!" he yells. He jumps on my back and pulls me to the ground getting on top of me and pinning me down. I'm laughing so hard my stomach is hurting but I don't care, this feels good. He's laughing to, and finally gives in. "I may have got pissed and snapped yours and Elijah's necks last night,"

"Uhh," I say covering my face, my neck sore again. "I knew-"

"Um, son?" I hear Esther say at us. We jump up guiltily as if we had just been caught having sex on the stairs or something.

"Yes?" he asks cautiously.

"You and Lena need to get ready," she states. "For the ball." She reminds him. My eyes grow wide and he smiles at me.

"No." I say to him, he nods and I walk fast down the stairs and he chases after me.

"Yes," he orders.

"No!" I argue back.

"Katelena!" Finn adds pleading.

"No! You know I hate dancing. I despise it, with a passion." I scold Kol. He looks at me with a pitiful look on his face.

"Please, Lena? For me?" he begs. I roll my eyes and try to move past him but he wraps an arm around my waist. "Please, Love?" he whispers in my ear nipping at my ear lobe. I give in.

"Fine! I'll go to your stupid and pointless party just don't start something Kol Michaelson, you know you will be to hormonal to finish!" I tell him. He follows me up stairs, and I slam the door in his face.

Rebekah had my dress on my bed. It was champagne colored with gold pearls all over the front branching to my mid-thigh and turning into a light flowy material. The dress went to the floor and dragged a little behind me as I walked. It was one shoulder and left most of my back exposed. I sigh as I look in the mirror. My last official ball was when I was in England with Elijah and Klaus. Kol, Finn, and Rebekah were daggered. It was just us and Katherine. My thoughts are shook by a knock at the door.

"You are needed down stairs, Katelena." Elijah appears behind me in the mirror.

"Coming," I smile at him. My hair is done up in a curly bun with curls hanging loosely from it. He smiles at me and waits for me to go through the door before closing it behind him. "As I walk down the stairs I hear a whistle.

"Darling, Rebekah refuses to admit I'm very handsome," Kol sounds pouty before I can see him. He's staring at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, damn that's awful, Kol!" I say sarcastically. "Oh dear god whatever will you do?" I ask him dramatically. He pins me against a wall swiftly.

"Rip this dress off of you and-"

"Ohh, please stop it Kol before I'm sick!" Rebekah coughs. He smiles and releases me.

"you went after elena, what is wrong with you?" we hear Klaus come in.

"Here we go," she smirks.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" he asks her.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol intervenes. I suck my teeth, nervous.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself." Klaus snaps.

"And who are you? My father?" Kol asks again. I step to them.

"No, Kol. But you are in my house." He walks to him and Kol does the same.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." He threatens Klaus. I grip his arm in my hand.

"Or, we could go outside," I get between them. "Kol, please don't." I beg him. He looks at me, anger in his eyes.

"Get a hold of your boyfriend, love." Klaus tells me. I look at him.

"He's my husband, love." I grit my teeth. He smirks.

"Not what you told me way back when-" I lurch at Klaus my fangs out but Kol stops me.

"Enough. Niklaus, come." Esther says, her and Klaus leave us.

"Lena, I'm going to put my dress on," Rebekah calls me back to reality. "Help?" she asks nicely. I nod and kiss Kol's cheek before heading upstairs. She gets her dress on and I zip it for her and help her with her hair. "Elijah, Klaus and Kol are all very lucky men, aren't they?" she asks me looking at me through the mirror. I breathe sharply.

"Yes." I whisper. "I guess," I pin her bangs back.

"Of course they are, to have a girl to love every one of them so much..your heart must be huge." She scoffs. "I won't lie , me personally have wanted to rip it out and see for myself," she says coldly.

"Rebekah, listen I-" she snaps up.

"No, Lena. You listen. You have put three of my brothers through complete hell. You got all three of them to love you just to get your way like always. You think that just because your married, Kol has to leave you alive? That he has to? You think Elijah has to keep protecting you? What about Nik? You think just because you were his first love he won't snap one day and kill you? Lena, you think you are well protected but I have seen and heard of the wicked things my brothers are capable of doing. And right now you are fighting fire with fire. Kol and Nik love you very much, but playing them against each other will get you hurt if not killed. And I'm sure once Elijah finds out what you've been doing all this time claiming to love him, he will gladly watch Nik and Kol kill you slowly and painfully. You think you've been helping them when really, all you've ever done for this family is tear us apart shred by shred, Lena. And you'll pay for it one day. I promise." She snaps, leaving me motionless in her room.


	3. to love too many

**Before you read this you guys should know I love all of you! Thank you so much for reading this I really do appreciate it. All of you are wonderful in your own little ways and I can't thank you enough for the smile all of you put on my face! Stay gorgeous and have a good day tomorrow! **

Chapter 3

~ "Do you regret not loving me back?" He asks. "Lena?" I look down and sigh.

"I love too many of you as it is." I say blankly, he nods his head and scoffs.

"Course you do, we are all charming, god forbid you keep your legs closed for anyone who knows their sweet nothings when they see them." He snaps, taking back a shot.~

…

_"__Kol what have you done?!" Rebekah looks at my blood covered mouth as my eyes go back to normal._

_"__What? You didn't expect me to live forever without my wife did you?" He laughs a little. I'm still so hungry._

_"__Kol, the fact that you just acknowledge the fact that you even have a wife is shocking enough as it is." Esther comes in. I look at her and I can smell her blood. _

_"__Kol," I say warningly. _

_"__Oh, child please do-" _

_"__Mother you will not test my wife!" Kol explodes. "I don't know what is wrong with you mother but you and father can't stand the idea of me and her together-"_

_"__Kol!" I yell, trying to restrain myself from attacking his fragile mother. He gently grabs me and holds me back. _

_"__You three go, tonight we will be eating. There's a feast," she walks by me and grabs my face in her hand. "Of food, Katelena. Not flesh." She says harshly. I bury my face in Kols neck, trying to calm myself. What am I? _

…

I get as much vodka in my system as possible the first 10 minutes of the ball. By the time I find Caroline, I'm humming a drinking song from the 20's. I walk over to her and Klaus and look smug.

"You two look pretty tonight." I slur to her. She laughs awkwardly. "Hahaha Klaus remember the time you did that thing, and we got all bloody, but you still wanted to do the thing and-"

"Ok! Enough of that Lena, hey where's Kol?" Caroline asks. Klaus is chuckling.

"I don't know?" I ask in a 'duh' tone. "I need some bourbon." I tell her finding a waiter. I get my Bourbon and after what feels like 50 years, Esther makes an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight," She says. I laugh and she eyes me. "My family and I welcome you into our home." She's still looking at me. "Cheers." She holds her cup up.

"Down the shaft!" I yell taking a shot. Kol looks at me, along with Stefan, and Elena. Esther comes to my side and smiles at me. Kol joins me and Esther grits her teeth. "Hey! Sir." I call to a waiter. "Another shot please," I say to him. He nods and Esther grabs my arm.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Katelena?" She asks. "Youre embarrassing Kol and the rest of the family." She says loudly. I get out of her grip and snatch the shot from the waiter.

"You know what, Esther? You're right. I have had enough." I say and angrily down the shot. "I have had enough of the judgmental looks and warnings and threats and the slut shaming!-" Kol pulls me away from the crowd but I get away from him. "And as for the embarrassing part, I think I've done that long ago, Esther." I spit, while Stefan and Kol get me.

After a while getting some air on the Balcony, Finn joins me.

"You sober yet?" he jokes, holding a shot of his own.

"Yes, more than I was." I assure him with a smile.

"Down the hatch?" He hands me a shot glass.

"Bottoms up." I smile. We clink glasses and throw them back. I sigh at the burning, glad I'm feeling something and Finn notices my stare at something far off in the woods.

"Looking for something?" he asks. I smile and turn to him.

"A way out of this, would be nice." He laughs and looks at the ground smiling.

"Tired of being slut shamed?" he asks.

"Ohhh yeah." I reply to him.

"Since we are talking about, that. Um," he trails off.

"What, Finn?" I ask him already knowing his question.

"Why didn't you love me?" he asks almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Finn-"

"Out of all of us, Lena. You had to stay with the ones who were most dangerous." He says in a pleading tone.

"Niklaus wasn't like that when we met and you know it. Kol wasn't either." I stand up for them against their brother and I can tell he isn't happy.

"Do you regret not loving me back?" He asks. "Lena?" I look down and sigh.

"I love too many of you as it is." I say blankly, he nods his head and scoffs.

"Course you do, we are all charming, god forbid you keep your legs closed for anyone who knows their sweet nothings when they see them." He snaps, taking back a shot.

"Finn!" I snap. He shakes his head and walks away. I'm left alone on the balcony tears in my eyes.

I walk back in sloppily and Kol meets me.

"Love you missed the Waltz," he insists cheerfully taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, Kol I was handling something." I tell him.

"Oh don't worry, love. I was to." He says with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, furrowing my brows.

"Remember Matt?" He tells me nodding slightly. I stop in my tracks and snatch my hand away,

"Kol you didn't!" I snap. He puts his hands up and begins to back up slowly.

"Not yet, love." He says walking to follow Matt. Before I can follow them, Damon comes up to me.

"Hey sweet cheeks," he says holding out a shot. "Geez no wonder you couldn't stay with just one, the second you spend too much time with them they either get deathly boring or deathly creepier." He grins at me. "Ya know, im never boring, or creepy." I scoff at this.

"Damon, go home. You're drunk." I tell him, and walk to Caroline.

"So, you and Kol?" she asks.

"He's pissed at me, and Elijah, and Klaus. And most likely Finn after tonight." I look around.

"What happened tonight?" she says lowly.

"The final Michaelson brother has announced his never ending love for me." I say with a tight smirk.

"Uh oh," she furrows her brows.

"Yeah. Uh oh. Kol will love it I'm sure." We hear Stefan shout and we all go to the door. When I'm pulled out by Elena and I gasp.

"Damon? Are you crazy?" Stefan whispers. I look at Kols twisted neck as he's lying on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shriek.

"Ask him that when he wakes up, Lena!" he snaps at me and pushes through the crowd. I look at Matt.

"What happened Matt?" I ask him shaking from frustration.

"He crushed my hand, Lena. Damon was protecting me." He follows Damon back in.

"I'm calling it a night." Rebekah calls, Finn and Klaus at her feet. Everyone files out, and leaves, leaving me, Elijah and Kol to ourselves.

"I'll help you get him upstairs," he offers. I stop him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Finn confessed," I say hoarsely. Elijah looks disappointed.

"We both know he would eventually." He pretends to be fascinated with his sleeve.

"Elijah." I plead.

"What is it you want me to say, Katelena?" He looks me in the eyes. "Who to choose?" He suggests.

"I want you to tell me that, it's ok to love all of you. That it's not over between any of us. That I'm still the same girl I was then, Elijah. That I have a choice and no matter whom I choose you'll be there for me, Always and forever." I put my hands on his cheeks. He gives me a slow peck on the lips. When he lets go of me he looks at Kols body.

"You'll always have a choice, Katelena." He kisses my hair and then he's gone. I pull up my dress and sit on the steps by Kols body. I run my nails through his hair, until I fall asleep next to him.


	4. all a game

**OK I KNOW MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UHH, OK, BUT I AM GETTING MORE IDEAS AND IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS AND I PROMISE ILL TRY AND MAKE YOUR REQUEST FOR THIS COME TRUE INLESS IT'S KILLING OFF LENA, THEN SORRY! I KNOW SHES A HOE BUT, SHE'S A HOE WHO IS IMPORTANT! ANYWAYS I WILL HOOK ANYBODY UP WITH ANYBODY JUST FOR YOU GUYS BTW. LIKE ALWAYS I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND STAY GORGEOUS!**

Chapter 4

~ " I can't stand you, Katelena. I never could." Her words don't surprise me, but they did hurt.

"Then you should know I have no respect for you, I never have." I fire back to her. Those words don't surprise her either. ~

…

_"__Elijah!" I yell running from him._

_"__Katelena, Kol won't be angered?" he asks as we slowdown from our game of tag._

_"__Why would he be angered?" I ask him, holding my hands behind my back. "This all is a game." He gives me a look of concern. I grab his hand, and smile. "All of it. It means nothing." I assure him. He pushes me up against a tree and our lips meet._

...

I jolt awake. I am extremely hung over and my dress is still on me. Roll over and realize im not in my room. I'm in Kols. I sit up and Elijah coughs, making me jump.

"Oh, here." He says handing me some water. I take the glass from him and drink it, "Did you have fun last night?" he half smiles, and I groan.

"Hell no." I scoff and run my fingers through my messed up curls. "I'm hungry," I say to him, he nods to the door and I hear Kol and Klaus carrying on. I sigh, and crawl out of bed. As im walking down the stairs I feel Klaus' eyes on me.

"And good morning, love. How was your night?" Kol asks me. Before I can answer he's talking again.

"Mine was great until your dearest friend broke my neck," he looks at me as if it's my fault.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been a dick." I smart off at him. He stares at me, and before I turn my back he's in front of me.

"You're welcome, by the way." He smirks, pushing a curl behind my ear.

"For what, ruining my night?" I shove past him. He catches my arm and holds me tightly in his grip.

"I ruined _your _night?" he asks cutting his eyes at me. I arch a brow and look from him to his hand.

"One thing you can do to win me back, Kol, is not be so hands on." I snatch away from him again, and walk upstairs. He quickly follows, pushing me onto the floor and getting on top of me. I'm breathing heavy and deeply, not knowing what's going to happen next.

"But you love it when I'm hands on," He says devilishly, while slowly leaving a trail of kisses down my jaw line to my neck. With darkness in his eyes and lingering smirk on his lips, I know where this is headed. I close my eyes, feeling his heart beat steadily, while his teeth are nipping at my neck. His tongue grazes over that one spot on my neck that only he knows of, and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. After a few more seconds of torture, his lips crash with mine feverishly. He trails his hand up and down my side sending tingles all over my body, as if he's touching every nerve, and when he slips his tongue into my mouth, I moan not being able to control it. We've somehow made it to the bed, when he pulls away. I half way whimper at the loss of him as he just stares at me. He's searching my face and he sighs heavily and slightly shakes his head.

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"This is all a game," he says as if to himself.

"What? Kol," I furrow my brows.

"All of it. It means nothing." This one is directed to me and I squeeze my eyes shut as he gets off of me angrily.

"Kol!" I call after him, to no avail. When I hear Rebekah come in, I cover my face with my hands.

"Lena," Esther calls me down stairs. I get up and tail down the steps curiously.

"Yes?" I ask her. She leads me to her room and shuts the door.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a long time, and I know that you helped Niklaus kill me." She says coldly. I cut my eyes.

"I did not-"

"You talked him into it, don't deny that, Lena. I know exactly what happened that night." She says to me. I stiffen. "You have caused so much hurt in my family and if I knew you would've turned into this then I wouldn't have let you marry my son." She states. I scoff.

"_Let_ me marry your son? You speak as if I wanted to be a part of this!" I grow angry at her. "I was forced into this, Esther!" I scream at her. She closes her eyes.

"Those are my sons! You put my sons through more hurt in the amount of a couple years then there should have been in a span of a whole life time!" She snaps.

"Oh and you haven't?" I argue. "Nicklaus doesn't know about the necklace you made in order for him to be weak." She tenses up at my words.

" I can't stand you, Katelena. I never could." Her words don't surprise me, but they did hurt.

"Then you should know I have no respect for you, I never have." I fire back to her. Those words don't surprise her either.

"Never have what?" Elijah walks in. "I was looking for you," he smiles at me. Esther still shares a look of death at me, but I smile when I see her looking threatened.

"We were just talking, catching up." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I grab his hand in mine and he raises his eyebrows.

"C'mon, we need to do a little catching up ourselves," I smile wickedly at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I ask Elijah, He nods at me and I kiss his cheek. When I walk in I automatically see Kol and Klaus at the bar. I walk to them and Get in between them, grabbing an almost full bottle of Jack from behind the counter. They both eye me as I take a gulp from the bottle.

"Isn't that illegal?" Kol smirks.

"Oh, come on, Kol. Since when do I play by the rules?" I grin sexily at him and take another swig. Caroline walks in and Kol starts ogling over her to get on my nerves. I decide to get even, I stare at Alaric, trying my hardest to get into the 'seductive' mood with him. Then I look over and see Matt. Bingo. I leave the guys and walk over to Matt who's wiping a table off. "Hi," I say to him sweetly.

"Lena? What are you doing here?" he asks pushing by me.

"Came for a drink. I need it." I hold the bottle up, and he takes it from me.

"That's, illegal." He explains smiling at me. I look at Kol from the corner of my eye and I smile even more at Matt.

"Y'know what else I need?" I ask rubbing Matts arm with my nails. He looks at me cautiously and cocks his head then realizes my offer and his eyes grow wide.

"That most definitely is illegal." He warns me, walking by.

"No, it's not," I argue.

"Might as well be considering I'm dead if I even look at you the wrong way." He nods to Kol, who holds his shot up.

"Don't worry about Kol. He's PMS'ing." I tell him. He chuckles. I notice his wrapped hand, and smile slightly. "I'm really sorry about last night," I tell him.

"Nah, its fine. Kol been on edge lately or something?" he asks me and I scoff.

"Kols always been on edge, Matt." I tell him.

"Hey, I gotta go." He says quickly and walks to the pool table, I look over and see Kol's gone. But I smell a hint of his blood. My head snaps up and I see Kol being carried out by Alaric.


	5. almost forgiven

**I PLAN ON POSTING 2 MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT. I KNOW, A LOT IN ONE NIGHT BUT, I WAS AT HOME SICK TODAY AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO! LOVE Y'ALL!**

Chapter 5

~ "Lena, I gave you everything when you needed it. I was constantly there for you and you-"He can't finish. "You did the same thing Katherine did, Lena. You left me," ~

…

_"__Elijah, are you angry with me?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his waist, his back towards me. _

_"__Of course not Katelena, why would you think that? Have you done something for me to be angry at you?" He turns to face me, picking a braid up from my curls. _

_"__I fear Kol's angry with me," I sigh, giving Elijah a sad look._

_"__How could any man be angry with you?" He takes both of my hands and kisses them. "I am in love with you," He says to me. My eyes grow wide, and I'm startled. _

_"__What?" I ask him, gently pulling my hands from his._

_"__I know that's mad, but, Katelena. I have found myself growing more and more in love with you every day," He puts his hand to my cheek. "Is that insane?" He looks at me. _

_"__Is what insane?" Kol asks. I back away from Elijah and move to Kol. _

_"__Thinking you're in love with someone you know you shouldn't be with," I say to him, his face hardens. "I'm afraid Elijah is in love with Tatia, Kol." I don't take my eyes off of Elijah. Kol's face flushes with relief. _

_"__Well, Elijah, I hope she sees good in you as my wife does for us both." He says to him, leading me away from my future mistakes._

…

I follow Alaric and Stefan who carry Kols body, out of the back door. When they turn to see me Elijah snatches the Dagger out of Kol. I laugh evilly.

"You guys honestly thought that would work?" I say sinisterly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Alaric." I chuckle. "You know, for someone who holds a grudge against our family, you sure do enjoy our company," I say to him. He looks confused.

"What?" He snarls. I eye the Stefan and smile at him widely.

"You have a great neck, darling." I say as my fangs come out. Damon shows up and steps between us.

"Down kitty." He pushes me back. Klaus shows up and Damon protests immediately but Klaus cuts him off.

"I should have killed you months ago," He says to him.

"Do it. It won't stop Esther from killing you," Damon tells him.

"What?" I budge in, shocked and angry.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus walks to him.

"Didn't know I was friends with your mumy? Yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you almost as much as I do." Klaus goes at him but Elijah appears.

"Leave him," he tells Klaus. Me and Klaus turn to him. "We still need him, Niklaus." He continues.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asks his brother. Elijah looks at him. "What did she do Elijah?" he threatens. Elijah pulls out his phone.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." He warns Damon. Damon looks at the clock over the grill.

"You told me we had until after nine," Damon says to him. Elijah raises his eyebrows.

"Well I'm sure Rebekah would love to start her work early," Elijah bargains.

"Elijah-" he silences me with a look and I sigh, knowing there was nothing I could do.

…

_"__Kol?" I call through the woods. "Kol?" I pick my dress up to walk over a tree root. I look around some more until I step on something. I look down and see a decapitated leg, lying in front of me. I gasp. "Kol!" I yell this time. I hear something behind me, and when I turn I see Nik. "Where's my husband?" I ask Klaus. He wipes the blood from his mouth with his sleeve._

_"__I don't know, may be with Tasina," he jokes._

_"__Ha ha." I say sarcastically, and walk towards the glow of torches. I look at Klaus and frown in disgust._

_"__What?" he smiles. _

_"__Klaus that is awful," I say giggling. His eyes widen and he opens his arms for a hug. "No!" I squeal and try to run from him. _

_"__What are you too good for me now?" he chuckles. When he catches me I'm wiggling, and trying to get out of his bloody grasp. _

_"__I'm wearing white Nik!" I say in a whiney tone as he releases me, laughing at my high maintenance._

_"__You two seem to be having fun." We look up and see Kol, in the same condition as Klaus._

_"__We called you, you never came, brother." Klaus tries to explain, still grinning widely._

_"__Well you weren't that concerned seeing you having complete joy in the arms of Niklaus, my dearest wife." He smiles tightly, and I look at Klaus, almost ashamed. _

_"__Just games Kol, it means nothing." I tell him. He nods, unconvinced, and holds his stare at Nik. "Well, it's late, Kol. We should be going, Nik." I tell him, grabbing Kols arm and leading him away._

…

"Lena?" I snap back to reality by Damons voice. "You ok Kitty? You don't look so good." He says taking a shot.

"I'm fine." I tell him stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trip down memory lane, huh?" he asks me, I look at him curiously.

"How'd you know that?" I ask him, almost commanding him to tell me.

"I'm a witch." He says sarcastically. "And you scratched yourself, with that whole 'possession' look on your face, so." He downs another shot.

"Yes, a trip, is exactly what is was." I finally say.

"Oh, was it good, or bad?" he asks. I look at him and scoff.

"Who are you Dr. Phil?" I ask him.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation until your group of hit-after-hit wonders come back with Elena safely." He shrugs, taking yet another shot.

"Bad," I tell him, not taking my eyes off of the space In front of me. "The night Kol found out I still loved Klaus." I explain. He nods slightly.

"Must've hurt like a bitch." He says after the shot.

"It did. I loved them both but-"

"Not you, him." He slurs a little. "It must've hurt him like a bitch. And Klaus." He downs another one and I look at him with wonder in my eyes. "Do you even remember the last time you actually loved any of them, of us?" he demands drunkenly. I sigh and arch a brow, thinking.

"I still love all of you, my mind wasn't right back then." I assure him. he scoffs, slamming his glass down, and filling it up again.

"Lena, I gave you everything when you needed it. I was constantly there for you and you-"He can't finish. "You did the same thing Katherine did, Lena. You left me," He looks like a lost puppy. "That's what wasn't right back then." He throws money on the table and gets up.

"Wait," I stop him. "You think I wanted to forget you Damon? You compelled me to forget you and then sent me back to Stefan so he could give me back to Klaus for a chew toy!" I snap. "I was insane beyond belief but I did love you." I raise my voice at him. He nods and rolls his eyes.

"Course ya did. Just like you loved Klaus, and Kol and Elijah and still managed to bang all of them without the others finding out. Wow, congratulations Lena! You have officially created a new brand of love!" he claps sarcastically.

"Damon!" I call after him but he's gone. I sit at a table and hear the door open.

"Him to?" Kol asks me. I sob.

"Who the hell am I kidding? I was never faithful to you. I never truly loved you. Or Nik or Elijah or Damon." I cup my face in my hands, and tears fall from my eyes. Kol sits there in silence and breathes sharply.

"Do you know what I think?" he asks me, putting a hand on my back. I shake my head.

"What?' I wipe my tears, but more keep falling out.

"I think you did love all of us. Just not at once." He wipes a tear and I choke, shaking my head. "You had changing feelings, love. You loved me, then that kind of pulled back a little, then you realized you still had feelings for Nik, then when those ended after a couple days you realized Elijah treated you like a princess and you wanted to thank him. You wanted to love all of us as much as we loved you, you just didn't want to give any of us up." He explains.

"I'm so sorry Kol." I cough. He sighs, and pulls me into his arms. It feels amazing until I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I groan out in agony, falling in Kols arms.


	6. emotions are worse than death

**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT I PROMISED YOU 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND I ALWAYS KEEP MY WORD SO HERE YA GO!**

Chapter 6

~ "I hate you more than words could ever express and I will enjoy watching Esther rip you apart." ~

…

_"__Tatia!" I yell for her and she turns._

_"__Hello Katelena," she smiles at me and I grin at her._

_"__Did you and Elijah, do anything last night?" I ask her playing with my hands. She looks at me like I'm crazy. _

_"__We kissed, why?" she asks me. _

_"__Really?" I ask pretending to be happy._

_"__Yes," she smiles excidedly._

_"__Oh how wonderful Tatia!" I sigh, "Well I must be getting home to Kol, take care of yourself darling!" I call to her as I walk back to my home. The second I get in the door and see Kol, it's like a whole different revengeful person over comes my body._

_"__Hello, Katelena." He calls to me cleaning his hands of blood. _

_"__Your cloths are filthy, Kol." I look at his bloodied cloths. He takes off his shirt and I look at his phasic. His beautiful muscled arms, his broad, strong shoulder's, his perfect abdominals. I want this man. Now. Before he can hand me the shirt my lips are pressed to his. He smiles and pushes me onto the bed, I pull him down with me and he licks that place on my neck and I moan, digging my nails into his back._

…

I wake up chained up to a ceiling. When I look in front of me all Michelson brothers are standing there.

"Ello, love." Rebekah squeaks coming in the house. "You look mighty uncomfortable," she furrows her brows as her heels click against the floor.

"Very mature, Bekah. And when I get unchained I'm making sure you're the first one I put in a casket-"

"When you get unchained, you'll be lucky if you make it through an hour, before you beg us to take your low, manipulative life." Klaus says lowly.

"I've been tortured before Nik, multiple times. I'm a strong girl, I can take more pain than you think." I smirk at all of them.

"Oh, darling we aren't going to physically harm you," Kol explains, "Emotional torture is more effective," he smiles wickedly. I look at Elijah.

"You approve of this?" I ask him.

"Don't think of it as torture, Katelena. Think of it as an intervention." He steps forward.

"It's a little late for an intervention, Elijah." I snap to him.

"Not exactly," Kol points out. "Our dear mother has broken down your mind, letting you twist our way into your head and reminding you just what we felt."

"I thought you've forgiven me a long time ago," I shake, scared.

"Katelena, I did. My brother not so much considering you were his first love." He smirks and I'm out of it.

…

"Ahh, home sweet home." Klaus says to me. I open my eyes and I realize I'm in our old village. "Right here," he points to a younger version of him and me. We were running through the woods the day after my wedding. I trip and he helps me up, kissing the scratch that the limb left on my shoulder. "You told me you still loved me, you ment it of course at the time, but here," he shows me in bed with Elijah, two months later, "I now realize your intentions." I blink slowly as Elijah comes into my mind.

"You told me you loved me that night Lena, you were my first. I had given everything to you and yet you do this to me," the scene changes to me and Klaus again. We're naked in a river splashing and fooling around. "And remember this?" the scene changes to the woods where me and Elijah are playing tag. I tell him that Kol won't mind him being with me because what I and he have is just a game, and it means nothing. "I knew what you were saying was wrong, and Kol would hate me thinking that me and you being together behind his back was a game, but you had me right where you wanted me, Lena."

"You had us all right where you wanted us, love." Kol appears. "Remember this?" We're in the woods and Im looking for Kol, Klaus and him had savaged a village and I step on a decapitated leg, eventually Klaus shows up and we goof off, and then Kol comes along and gets suspicious, but lets it go. "I knew what was going on, Lena. But I didn't want to admit that my beautiful, loving and sweet, innocent Katelena was having so much fun with my brother. And here," we move to where Elijah confesses he loves me, "I knew what was happening but still, you came home to me every night. We made love every night just for you to wake up two days later and decide what I have given you, a home, a name, protection, all of that is worth risking so you can get your way. I wanted us to be ok, I wanted us to be happy, but you never gave me the time of day!" He yells, and I realize I'm crying.

"Kol, im sorry-"

…

"Don't listen to her." Klaus snaps. We're now back in their home, and Kol lookas as if he's about to break.

"Klaus I get it ok? I understand that I put all of you through hell and I'm sorry!" I tell him, sincerely. "Klaus, please, you said it yourself I'm your first love and I know you still love me-"

"I hate you more than words could ever express and I will enjoy watching Esther rip you apart." He snaps.

"What?" Me, Kol, and Elijah ask at the same time.

"Niklaus, the fact that you would even joke like that is-"

"Oh I'm not joking Elijah. Mother wants to get rid of the young whore and make us forget her, so we can heal from the damage she has done to this family."

"No matter what you feel, I refuse to let anyone rip her to shreds Klaus, she's apologized." Elijah steps in front of me defensively.

"Oh brother, tell me you don't believe those!" Klaus barks, laughing sinisterly. "Elijah, look at her," him and Kol look at me, "She has always done this, she says your name just right in that helpless pleading tone, she fills your ears with sweet little nothings and stares at your soul with those green eyes, and your heart melts. She's always been our biggest weakness brother, but no more." He snarls. I cry and lick my lips. Everything comes back to me in a wave. I break down crying and screaming for the wrong I have done these amazing men in front of me. "oh this is just the start darling," he walks to me and presses a hand to my face. "We haven't even reached the 1500's yet,"


	7. remind me of everything

**LAST CHAPTER FOR THE NIGHT. STAY GORGEOUS AND GOODNIGHT!**

Chapter 7

~"Snapped my husband's neck, humiliated me, killed my best friend multiple times," as I continue with every listing, I'm crushing him more. "Blamed everything you have done on me and making me believe I am a horrible and awful person, compelled me to turn my humanity off, just to name a few." I smirk enjoying his pain. ~

"Are you ready, Katelena?" Esther asks me, she looks pleased as always with herself.

"Do it. I don't care." I tell her, knowing it was true. Kol eyes me as if opposing in his mind.

"Fine," she begins her spell and I feel a sharp pain in my head and I scream.

I wake up in bed. My chest and my head hurt badly. I groan as I try to roll over.

"Easy there, love." I hear Kol say in the dark of the room.

"What on earth happened?" I ask him. I sense his smile and I realize I am laying on his out stretched arm.

"Me and Elijah convinced our mad mother to let you live." He says softly. "Our method of persuasion worked." He chuckles. I don't want to know.

"So? Now what? I mean," I sit up and look at him. "You're acting like the guy that I married now, but what happens when evil twin comes to play? Will you be calling me a hussy and chaining me up any more, or stabbing me in the back, literally?" I ask him, resting my hand on his chest. He smiles at me, and picks my hand up, pressing it to his lips.

"I promise, I am completely over it, love." He whispers in the dark.

"Good. Cause you wanna know what we haven't done in a hundred years?" I ask him, smiling. He sucks at his teeth.

"I can't remember, love." He says lowly, which makes me hotter than the sun.

"Then," I say crawling over to him. "Let me," I kiss him, straddling him. "Remind you." I whisper. He chuckles darkly and pulls me as close to him as possible. I rip my clothes off still managing to keep his tongue in my mouth. He flips us over and presses his body down on mine and a moan escapes my lips. I rip his shirt off, and he quickly gets rid of his jeans and boxers. His lips leave mine as he trails kisses all the way down my body and up again, when his lips reach my mouth, he gently pushes in me. We go slow as passionate moans escape both our lips. He kisses my neck on the spot only he knows of that drives me crazy, and I scratch his back while arching mine and moaning.

"I've missed that," he smiles to me, and I kiss him gently, missing him to. When we're done its 2:00 in the morning. I'm lying on his chest while his fingers rub my bare back. I fall asleep in peace, with no regrets at all.

I wake up the next morning by Kol. I smile at him and kiss his neck. He stirs in his sleep as I'm getting ontop of him, the sheets still wrapped around me.

"Wake up," I whisper in his ear.

"Damn it, Katelena Marie, it's 6:00 in the morning." He groans. I smile.

"Early morning hunt with my favorite Michaelson," I tell him lowly. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Only if you promise me something in return," he raises his eyebrows, sitting up.

"Anything," I whisper to him.

"You remind me again tonight," I pretend to think. "Or, now." He suggests, I laugh. "No, we need our energy if we're going to keep Niklaus up all night," I tell him, pecking him on the lips.

"Deal." He smiles. We get up and get dressed. When we walk down stairs, Rebekah looks rough.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her grabbing a glass.

"Lack of sleep, how many times did you go at it last night?" she says bitterly.

"Now, Rebekah I'm a lady, I don't kiss and tell," I tell her sarcastically.

"There's nothing to tell. I know how many times you two-"

"Kol and Lena having sex? What the hell's new?" Damon walks in.

"Lot, more than you think, mate." Kol warns him.

"I need to speak to Elijah," Damon says to us. I point upstairs and he heads up there. Me and Kol leave to go to the grill and get wasted. When we get there Stefan and Elena look at us worriedly.

"Kol, get me a whole bottle please?" I ask him cheerfully, he rolls his eyes but gets it. I walk over to Stefan. "What does Damon want with Elijah?" I ask them.

"To find out who we are descended from." I look confused. "Your Bitch mother-in-law is still planning to kill her family. Every vampire is descended from their family, we're trying to find out who Katherine was sired to, we found out Mary," my eyes light up by the name. "Well, who did she come from, she loved all of the Michaelson's so any of them could've sired her, then she sired Katherine, Katherine sired my brother and I so, if we find out who we're descended from, we can easily try to stop us from dyeing with our descendent, using Bonnie." He finishes. I nod, and Kol appears beside me.

"Here," he hands me my bottle. "Let's go, we need to find someone."

We track down Mary and, Kol kills her to prevent Damon and Stefan from finding out who they're descended from.

"Why on earth do you have a baseball bat?" I ask Kol, looking at Mary's body on the wall.

"We are waiting on our company, mostly Damon." He says to me.

"What did he do?" I ask him. He goes stiff, Love, you don't need to know right now." He tells me cutting the lamp off. We hear Elena and Damon coming up the stairs and When they come in and shine the light on Mary, Elena gasps.

"Mary," Damon whispers.

"Quite Contrary," Kol turns on the light. He gets up and walks to the body. "Shame about Mary, she used to be such a blast, don't quite know what happened. I feel the time she spent with my family might've ruined her, she was a bit of an original groupie," He looks at her and smiles back at Elena and Damon.

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asks him.

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. Or maybe it was Rebekah, but there was also a Klaus period and let's not forget the Elijah affair. I talked to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from, now you never will," he picks up the bat more. "So? Where did we leave off?" he hits Damons knee. Me and Elena jump. He hits him two more times and Damon groans.

"Elena, get out of here," he gritts through his teeth, she runs. Not that I could blame her, but Kol blocks her way.

"According to my brother your off limits, please, don't test me," he throws her across the room and she falls groaning. Damon Grabs Kols throat angrily.

"Don't touch her," he says angrily, kol throws him down.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve! Relax darling! I just want us to be even!" He says joyfully. "You snapped my kneck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me."

"He killed who?!" I bark. Kol gets three more licks in.

"There, now we're even." He has a smile on his face. I scoff.

"Speak for yourself," I walk past him and grab Damon by his throat, shoving him against a wall. He groans again, but I push him harder into it, feeling the plaster crack by Mary's body.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he groans, struggling.

"Snapped my husband's neck, humiliated me, killed my best friend multiple times," as I continue with every listing, I'm crushing him more. "Blamed everything you have done on me and making me believe I am a horrible and awful person, compelled me to turn my humanity off, just to name a few." I smirk enjoying his pain. I finally release him and turn back to Kol, Who looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Me and him have hated each other a while, love." I say as I push by him and out of the house.


	8. even princesses cry

Chapter 8

~ "Elijah, I love you, please don't do this to me." I put my hands on his cheek and tears fill his eyes. He takes my hands off of his face slowly, and kisses them.

"Goodbye, Katelena." He says lowly and walks past me. ~

…

_"__Lena!" Elijah calls throughout the empty theater. He throws another seat back to the floor, moving it out of his way. "Lena! Now's not the time for games!" I finish draining my meal and walk out of hiding, my flapper slightly ripped, and blood over my mouth._

_"__What did my husband use to say? Oh yes, always time for games," I smile sinisterly at him, walking in his direction. He takes a cloth out and wipes my mouth. _

_"__Lena, we have to get home before anyone sees this," he orders, I poke my lip out a little._

_"__Elijah, we can just compel them to forget! It's way too early to be going," I protest._

_"__Katelena Marie if you-" I press my lips to his, knowing he would most likely change his mind. He kisses me back, and when he pulls away he closes his eyes to think. _

_"__Please, darling." I beg him, almost seductively. He was always the easiest one to seduce. _

_"__Lena, we really need to get you home, it's not safe if anyone saw you and Niklaus feed tonight in the middle of the forsaken opera." He squeezes his eyes shut. I move closer to him, our bodies touching completely._

_"__When we get home, are you gonna punish me for my sordid behavior?" I ask seductively and lowly. His eyes widen, and then he rolls his jaw and chuckles a little. _

_"__Home. Now." He says raising his eyebrows and smiling slightly. I slump my shoulders and turn. _

_"__Uhh, yes sir." I say in a pouting tone._

…

"Get out of my head, Elijah." I say from the couch, not opening my eyes.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort, Katelene." He walks to me. I sit up and sigh.

"If Kol dies, I die. And Katerina dies, and Damon and Stefan die, and Caroline dies." I tell him.

"You are worried?" he asks me in a serious tone, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Elijah, I'm terrified," my voice cracks and I put my face in my hands. He rests a hand on my back.

"That's why, we're fixing this." He assures me. My head lifts up, and I look at him.

"Seriously?" I ask him, he smiles a little at me and nods.

"Trying to figure it out," he says.

"Thank you," I give him a small smile and he gets up to leave. "Elijah," I say standing up, he turns to me, and I move closer to him. "I'm sorry," I tell him. He sighs. "I never apologized to you, or Klaus, well I've apologized to him but I didn't mean it that much." He chuckles slightly. "I am really really sorry though. Your sister and your mother and Klaus were right about me putting three of the most amazing and strong men I have ever known in my 1000 years of existence through hell, and you guys don't deserve that. You didn't deserve that, and I was selfish, and manipulative and just evil. Kol was right, I'm no better than Katherine-"

"Lena," he tries to stop me but I shake my head.

"No, you need to hear this," I tell him and he sighs. "To be honest, I didn't really love you until recently, Elijah." I come clean to him, "I only used you for protection, and yes I've gotten plenty of it, I mean when you have all four original brothers in love with you, you're set for life but, I actually fell in love with you. And I thought there would be an us again. Something real, and then Kol came back and Klaus- the point is, I care for you deeply, and I understand that you are hurt in so many ways by me and you need me but, Elijah," I move to him. "I want my husband, more than anything in the world." Hurt washed over his face, mixed with a little anger and confusion.

"Well, you've made your decision, once again I'm put in the shadows, forced to watch you crawl back to one of my brothers company after growing tired and bored with me." He says quickly. I shake my head and move closer to him, our bodies touching slightly.

"Elijah, I love you, please don't do this to me." I put my hands on his cheek and tears fill his eyes. He takes my hands off of his face slowly, and kisses them.

"Goodbye, Katelena." He says lowly and walks past me. He leaves, slamming the door and making me jump.

"Lena!" Klaus yells through the house.

"What?!" I shriek, tears pouring down my face. He walks in the room and fake worry is plastered on his face.

"Oh, dear. Did the princess not get her way with a notorious Michaelson brother?" he gasps, sarcastically. I bite my lip and look up, trying to calm down.

"God, Klaus shut the hell up," I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm and slams me to a wall.

"You will not talk like that to me, Katelena," He threatens; this makes me cry even more.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You hate me now," I croak. He looks down and closes his eyes, stepping away from me.

"Where's Kol?" he says lowly. I wipe my face angrily and shrug.

"I don't know. But Finns dead, did you know that?" I slam my arms on my side. He sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Yes," he whispers. My mouth falls open.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I say sharply. He looks at me with his eyes cut. "And you wonder why I stopped loving you as much," I try to walk away but he pins me to the wall again, his hand around my throat.

"My mother may have been persuaded by my ignorant brother's attempts to save you, but I won't be so easily convinced." He growls.

"Wrong answer, brother." Kol says before snapping him neck. I rub my neck for relief and Kol looks at me.

"You ok, love?" he asks, I shake my head and he hugs me.

"Why didn't you tell me Finn was dead?" I ask him angrily.

"I didn't think it was your concern-"

"Excuse me?" I pull away from him.

"Darling-"

"Don't even, kol." I snap at him, walking away. He throws me to the floor, his hand around my throat.

"You will not bark at me like I am your bitch, Lena. I didn't tell you because it want any of your business if I am honest." He says darkly. I scoff, and quickly get out from under him.

"He loved me, Kol." I tell him, my tears dried now. I am speaking out of anger as my control slips away, his face in shock.

"You're lying," he grits through his teeth, cutting his eyes at me.

"Yes, he loved me, he told me the night of the ball." Before he can speak, I turn to leave, but turn back to face him. "And don't ever tell me anything with your family isn't my business. Every bit of this is my business," I say sternly, leaving to find Stefan and Damon.


	9. Authors note

Hey guys! I know authors notes are the worst thing ever but sorry. Ok, the next few chapters are going to be flashbacks that I want to really explain exactly why Lena is the way she is besides just saying Kol was unfaithful to her every now and then, and maybe that will make her look like she has done everything she's done for good reasoning. I'm going to warn you, you won't like Lena at all during these flash backs and you may even mistake her for Katherine but, I assure you, she will get better in time. Thank you guys so much for all you are doing, I love yall and Goodnight!


	10. revenge is best here

**OK, SO HERE IS WHERE YOU GET AN INSIDE LOOK AT LENAS PAST LIFE, HOW SHE WORKS, WHAT MAKES HER TIC, ETC. LIKE I SAID IN MY AUTHORS NOTE, YOU WILL HATE LENA IN THESE FLASHBACKS, AND WHEN YOU GET DONE READING THESE, YOU WILL HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR KATHERINE THAN YOU DO HER. BUT LIKE I PROMISED, SHE WILL GET BETTER IN TIME. AND IN THESE FLASHBACKS, I'LL GIVE YOU A HEADS UP WHEN HER EMOTIONS ARE OFF AND YOU MAY BE ABLE TO ALREADY TELL IF THEY ARE OR NOT BECAUSE SHE'LL BE 100x WORSE. ENJOY! WARNING: IT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC TOWARDS THE END, SORRY BUT I THINK MOST OF US WOULD DO THE SAME THING IN HER POSITION. **

Chapter 10

Eastern Europe – 1114

…

_"__Good morning Katelena," Rebekah says to me, walking into my home. "Where's Kol?" she asks me. I put down my dresses I have just gotten from outside, and start to fold them._

_"__Why? Is everything alright?" I ask her, furrowing my brows. She looks hesitant. "Rebekah, anything you can tell him, you can tell me. We're married now; we need to be seen as one. No secrets." I tell her folding the first dress, and picking up the second one. _

_"__So, you don't keep anything from him?" she asks me. I stop what I am doing and look at her._

_"__Of course not, even if I didn't, I have nothing to hide. He knows about me and Niklaus, just like I know about him and Tasina," I start folding the second dress and she sighs._

_"__Oh, good he told you, now I won't feel guilty for not mentioning it to you," she arches a brow at the ground, I stop what I'm doing once more and stare at her. _

_"__And what is it that he told me?" I ask her, as Kol comes in. He sees Rebekah and looks to me._

_"__What's going on here?" he asks, looking pale. I put the dress down and walk to Rebekah, my arms crossed. _

_"__I was about to ask the same thing," I say to him. _

_"__Kol, I need to speak with you," she says to him, innocently. "Elijah, wants me to talk something into you," she sighs. He goes even whiter, and I bite my lip._

_"__What's going on, Bekah?" I ask her, Kol intervenes._

_"__Elijah, probably playing his games again Katelena, that's all." He hushes Rebekah's response. She looks astonished._

_"__I think out of any of us, you're the one playing games here Kol," she shakes her head slightly._

_"__What are you talking about?" I ask her again, she eyes Kol, and squeezes her eyes shut._

_…_

_"__I'm so sorry, Katelena," Elijah sits by me on my bed. My tears drip down my chin and fall onto my dress. _

_"__She said, that they've been doing, they've been going behind my back ever since our marriage was official," I choke out to him. He puts a hand on my knee and I lean on his shoulder, covering my hands with my face._

_"__What did you say to Tasina?" he asks curiously._

_"__Oh, I didn't say anything. I put those sword fights with your father to good use," I scoff, wiping my face on my hands. His eyes widen._

_"__You, hurt her?" he asks shocked,_

_"__No, I only cut her, it was a major wound so I told Kol to fix it with his blood." I croak._

_"__When did you tell him that?" He asks me, enjoying my venting._

_"__A day after it happened. I compelled her to stay away from him until then, so that she would suffer." I tell him. He sighs and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Kol should be here any hour now, he will be so angry," I tell Elijah._

_"__He deserves no right to be angry with you, Katelena. You are a good, pure woman, who is compassionate and caring, and strong," he tells me, I smile at his words. _

_"__Really?" I ask him and he nods._

_"__My brother doesn't deserve such good in the world as you," he smiles at me._

_"__Thank you, Elijah." I whisper and he wipes a tear. Before he can say anything else, my lips meet his in a slow, tender kiss. He pulls away slowly, and looks at me._

_"__I'm sorry," he apologizes, I shake my head and grab his hand._

_"__Don't apologize, Elijah. You shouldn't be sorry for trying to comfort me." I assure him. He scoffs and gets up._

_"__Well, Niklaus is very angry with Kol," he tries to change the subject, and it works._

_"__He is killing him?" I ask standing, he shakes his head._

_"__No, he doesn't know yet, I don't think. But when he learns of it, you need to run to him, not me." He warns me._

_"__Elijah, I love Niklaus but you, have helped me in ways he can't, I'm afraid." I tell him, smiling slightly._

_"__What do you-" I shove my tongue in his mouth and he stumbles back onto the bed, where his hand gets tangled in my curls. He flips us over and I laugh at his attempt to stop blushing. After a few more kisses, he kisses my forehead and rolls onto the bed._

_"__Katelena!" Kol yells outside the house. Elijah jumps up and helps me up quickly and he gets in front of me protectively. Kol, comes in angry. "You almost killed Tasina!" He points at me._

_"__Does she even deserve her name any more Kol? I think harlot Tasina should do the trick," I say as tears roll down my cheeks. He looks at me with his mouth open._

_"__How dare you, I loved her before I even looked at you, Katelena!" He snaps._

_"__And I loved Niklaus before I even looked at you Kol, but do you see us fooling around in such disgusting manners!" Kol comes at me but Elijah stops him._

_"__Kol, you will stop this." Elijah says harshly, putting in arm in front of me to protect me. Kol looked at me and closed his eyes._

_"__You say what you want about me, but you better know your place when it comes to Tasina," He threatens me._

_"__My place is by your side!" I yell at him. "I am your wife Kol-"_

_"__You're damn right you are my wife and you will treat me with the respect I deserve!" he yells back at me, growing angry. I shove past Elijah, and out of the door. Kol follows me. "Where the hell are you going?" he yells following me quickly._

_"__Niklaus, I can't bare to look at you right now," I snap to him, he grabs my arm and yanks me back, his face inches from mine._

_"__Katelena," he begins. I wipe my tears and bite my lip, frustrated. _

_"__What, Kol?" I choke. "What could you possibly say to make me forgive you?" I ask him. For a moment, regret swam in his eyes, but was quickly replaced with pure fury. _

_"__Tasina gives you her best regards," He smiles cruelly. My mouth opens slightly at how brutal he is being, and my hand hits his face loudly. I don't give him time to react before I get on my horse, Louisa, and run into the woods, far away from Kol._

_…_

_"__Katelena? What are you doing here?" Tasina asks. I smile widely at her, showing my fangs and latching onto her throat. She screams in pain and I release her, she tries to run but I shove her into a wall and grab her leg. I twist it and a crack is loud and echo's through the night, she screams again as I feel her bone shift under her skin. I squeeze the skin around her ankle and start tearing at it with my nails. I manage to rip off the thick layer of skin, revealing her flesh and muscle underneath. I start ripping at her nerves and she's in tears. As soon as her old flesh is being pulled out, more tries to replace it as she's trying to heal. He turned her. This made me angrier and I started beating her. I beat her ribs to the best of my ability, wanting to make her pay for what she had done. She screams again and again, and I feel nothing for her, only hurt that I once called her a friend. I grab handfuls of her hair and rip clumps of it out, while punching her face as hard as I can. Her mouth and nose starts bleeding and both of her eyes are swollen shut. I tear at the skin on her arms, and it peels off like an orange. She screams but is quickly silenced by me grabbing her throat. I pull at the flesh on the fragile object and my fangs come out. I sink my teeth into her and lap at her blood, making it as painful as possible. Cannibalistic I know, but I am angrier and hurt beyond belief. I finally let her go, keeping her alive to endure my torture. I throw her to the ground and start stepping on her, practically jumping. I shove my hand into her chest and scratch her organs. She begs me muffling her words. I laugh at her ignorance. _

_"__Oh, Tasina, you think im going to let you live after what you have done with my husband?" I snatch my arm out of her and she collapses to the floor. I walk over to a wooden post that keeps her house up and I break it, splintering a piece of wood out of it. She starts screaming at the sight of me with an object to kill her with. I pick her up by what's left of her hair, and stab her lungs. She starts choking, and taking shallow breaths, and I shove my fist back into the almost healed hole in her chest and grab her heart. I pull it out slowly, feeling the nerves snap from it and she's almost dead. "Give my regards to those in hell," I laugh sinisterly and she gasps, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her heart on the ground by me. _

_"__Katelena," I look and see Klaus, his face in pure shock. _


	11. taking protection like a man

**OK GUYS I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LENA TURNED HER EMOTIONS OFF IN THE MIDST OF GOING TO FIND TASINA, SO SHE'S EMOTIONLESS AS OF NOW.**

Chapter 11

Eastern Europe – 1114

_…_

_"__Katelena what have you done?" Niklaus walks to me, tears in his eyes at the sight of his dead friend._

_"__Oh quiet Nik, trust me she well deserved it," I tell him with a smile, walking past him and wiping my mouth._

_"__Katelena, do you realize the consequence of your actions? Kol will be furious," He tells my lowly. I scoff at his statement. _

_"__Good, at least he will feel something for me," I wipe my hands on my dress. I look at him and he looks back at me with disgust on his face._

_"__Katelena Marie, are you drunk or are you that insane?" he walks to me, grabbing my shoulders. "What has triggerd this?" he asks me. I look at him and roll my eyes._

_"__Tasina, was a whore but, no wonder Kol loved her so," I break out of his grip and circle her, picking her heart up and giving it a lick. "She was delicious," I sigh. Klaus' face was priceless. _

_"__Are you out of your mind?" he asks me, freaking out. "What will Kol say?" he asks me. His face grows pale and he starts to pace. "What will my mother say?" he starts to really think on this, making me bored. _

_"__Same thing she always does, love. Fix it, it's your problem." I smile at him and toss Tasina's heart up into the air and catch it. I sigh and look back at her body. _

_"__Nik, what's wrong with you darling?" I walk to him slowly, still holding her heart by my side. "I killed her, big deal," I touch his face smearing her blood on him like war paint. He looks down at me blankly, and sighs._

_"__You truly don't care about what you have done? You don't feel guilt?" he asks me. I can tell he's getting angrier, but I shrug._

_"__She didn't care about what she has been doing, and I doubt she felt a shred of guilt," I look at the woman who stole Kol from my grasp._

_"__You are better than her, Katelena, you are pure, innocent." He shakes his head trying to convince himself that I didn't rip Tasina to shreds. That my good nature would never allow me to something so brutal. _

_"__Niklaus, you're good for thinking that highly of me, but the way Kol acts, I'm not worth the dust on Tasinas feet," I smile slightly. "And I cannot wait to see how my husband reacts to my doing," I look back at Tasina and grin. _

_"__Stop this Katelena! This isn't you, it can't be." He walks to me, my grin remains._

_"__Oh, Niklaus, my dearest, pure, innocent first love," and touch my forhead to his. "Can't you see this is what I have become? I'm happier this way. I like being this." I put my free hand on his face, my lips inches from his. "It's been a while since I have felt those amazing lips on mine, since I have felt your touch," I pull him closer to me, he looks down, knowing better than to give in. I kiss him and he slightly pulls away._

_"__Lena, you are hurting, you are vulnerable and you need comfort, but not from me." He tries to explain. _

_"__You really think that I would even want Kol looking at me after what he's done?" I ask him, he sighs._

_"__I can't give you what you want, it would be wrong Katelena," he explains to me._

_"__But I miss you Nik, you were ripped away from me and now I am being forced to live a life full of misery and pain," I pretend cry, trying to get what I want, to use it to hurt Kol, but Klaus doesn't give in._

_"__You need rest, Katelena." He whispers, I push him away._

_"__I need food," I tell him, my fangs coming out and my eyes turning. Before he can argue I'm gone._

_…_

_I slaughter a hole village not too far from ours, killing only the men and the whores. As I'm riding my Friesian back to my village, I see Rebekah._

_"__Katelena, where have you been? Kol's been looking for you," she tells me. I smile._

_"__I had business to handle. I'm staying in the woods tonight. Ill return home tomorrow morning, I promise," I fake a smile and act like my normal over happy self. She smiles kindly at me and nods. _

_"__Thank you, for not getting to upset over Tasina, I appreciate it," she tells me. I smile again and turn Louisa to go into the woods, to Tasinas home. When I get there, I pick up her body, and her heart and throw them over Louisa. I ride to the village, and quickly and quietly spread her organs, and rips of flesh over people's houses. When my work is finished, I go back to my home, and crawl into bed. Kol is asleep, and I lay next to him. I place Tasina's heart by his pillow, and smile thinking of his reaction when he wakes._

_…_

_I wake up to Kol yelling extremely loud. _

_"__What are you yelling for?" I ask him innocently._

_"__What have you done?" I see his fangs out and his eyes changed. I sit up in amusement._

_"__What do you mean, darling?" I ask, putting my hand to my chest. He snatches me out of bed and grabs my throat. _

_"__What did you do?" he asks me angrily. I smile and start laughing, cruelly. _

_"__What you made me do, darling," I tell him, still smiling. He looks too angry for words, and I love it. Now he understands what I went through. _

_"__I can't believe you, you strung her everywhere only because you were jealous?" his face is normal again, and I can't help but notice how attractive he is when he's angry._

_"__Oh, Kol I tortured her." I smile at him, he throws me to the ground and I lose my breath. "Be angry at me all you want, but you are my husband." I tell him getting up._

_"__Not much longer, you will burn for this," he points at me. I smile seductively at him._

_"__Oh, Kol." I say sexily, slowly walking to him. He stares at me the whole time. "Can't you see I just wanted you to myself?" I press my body to his, wrapping my hands in his hair. _

_"__Why? It's not as if you wanted to be with me to begin with," he says coldly. I act shocked, but quickly make everything about me drip seductiveness. _

_"__Because I'm selfish," I whisper to him, my lips on his neck, he moans. "And reckless when it comes to you," I whisper so quietly, if he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't hear me. "Because I constantly want to please you," I tell him, slowly ripping his shirt. "I constantly want you begging for more," I push him on the bed, and straddle him. "I want you to want me as much as I want you," I tell him ripping my own dress off while he stares, still slightly angry. "Because I want to be the one who gives you pleasure, and knows exactly how to make you feel like the incredible man you are," I kiss him, and his hands grip my hips firmly. I make a trail down his neck, and his chest and back to his lips. "Because you deserve the world, and all it has to offer," I lick his lips and my tongue dominates his mouth. It gets unbearable for him and he flips me over, pinning my hands above my head._

_"__So, this is an apology?" he asks my sexily. I smile at him and arch my back so my chest is touching his._

_"__I need you Kol," I tell him. He immediately presses his lips to mine and slams into me. I moan as he does it over and over. He eventually sinks his teeth into my neck and I cry out in pleasure, almost breaking under him. He is relentless to give up until I can't feel my legs, I scratch his back and I feel his muscles tense up as the blood flows from them. He goes at me harder and I give up on trying staying together. He breaks me, making me wrap my arm around his shoulder so hard that I crack it. He groans and kisses me one last time; he licks the excess blood from my neck, and rolls over in pain. Were both drenched in sweat and I can barely feel my legs. I kiss his broken, and healing, shoulder and he looks down at me and smiles._

_"__Apology, accepted." He says slowly. I smile at him, and it comes to me. I feel my humanity overcome me with its returning, and I look at Kol. He can tell something's not right, and I start panicking. _

_"__I killed Tasina," I come to realization. _

_"__Lena, darling?" he sits up and grabs my hand. _

_"__I didn't just kill her, I tortured her," I cover my mouth with my hand. Kol realizes what is happening._

_"__I made you lose your humanity?!" he says shocked. I shake my head and sit up, trying to get myself together._

_"__No, you didn't Kol. Neither you nor her did, I did. I somehow convinced myself to turn it off, causing me to be ruthless." I say starting to get tears in my eyes._

_"__Lena, you were upset," he tries to reason with me. I get up and start pacing._

_"__I hated her," I tell him._

_"__I was sleeping with her, what woman wouldn't be upset?" he asks, getting up to meet me. He grabs my face and stares into my eyes. "You were angry, you went to talk to Tasina about the issue, like an adult would and when you arrived, a murderer had already killed her, and when you returned, you found her remains in our village," he tells me. _

_"__Just a murder, I loved her, I'd never do that." I suddenly don't feel guilty anymore, but I realize Tasina's dead. I hug Kol and start crying. _

_"__Why would someone do that?" I ask him. He squeezes me tighter._

_"__They were protecting someone, I'm sure." He mumbles._


	12. the beautiful ones who lack sanity

Chapter 12

Eastern Europe – 1114

_"__Your mother hates me," I tell Kol, as he is coming into the house._

_"__What on earth makes you say that, Katelena?" he asks me, kissing my cheek and splashing his face with water._

_"__I went to see Rebekah today, considering the circumstances of Tesina's slaughter, and Esther stole my ring, and pushed me out into the sun, to burn." I explained to him, breaking grass and throwing it into water._

_"__Did you get it back?" he asks me, raising his eyebrows. I scoff._

_"__Yes, I did, after your father had to hold her down to get it," I walk over to the wall beside the door, and lay the bowl of grass and water by it. _

_"__Of course he did," Kol sighs throwing his knife unto the table. I turn to him, with a hand on my hip._

_"__What's that supposed to mean?" I furrow my brows and he shrugs._

_"__My father has always treated you with more respect than any of us. He treats you like a daughter," I roll my eyes. "He loves you, Katelena. He protects you." He I shake my head slightly_

_"__Or, he saw the error of his wife's ways and decided to help me out a little," I argue. He gives a tight smirk._

_"__That's the point, he doesn't help out anyone," he walks to me._

_"__I don't have the time to argue with you, Kol." I sigh, gaining a pounding in my head. He takes my hand in his and kisses it._

_"__It's not an argument, I understand, my mother isn't fond of you," _

_"__Thank you," I kiss him quickly, and then go outside._

_"__Katelena," I see Klaus and smile._

_"__Hello, Niklaus," I watch as two children play in the streets._

_"__I need help," I turn and he looks scared. _

_"__Are you alright?" I ask him and he shakes his head._

_"__My father isn't my father," he says, tears in his eyes._

_"__What?" I ask in shock, I take a step to him, and he looks down._

_"__Henrick died last night," he begins to cry. "I took him to see the men that change into wolves, and they mauled him, Katelena," I hug him and he cries into my hair._

_"__Oh Klaus," I say calmly, squeezing my eyes shut, and stroking his hair. He begins to sob and tears feel my eyes._

_"__He is dead because of me," he says angry at himself._

_"__Shh, shh," I say soothingly. Kol comes out side, and looks at Klaus with curiosity in his eyes._

_…_

_Kol stumbles in the house and falls on his face._

_"__Kol, we must leave," I tell him quickly, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn behind me._

_"__And go where?" he asks drunkenly. _

_"__Anywhere," I help him up. "It's not safe here any longer," _

_"__Why is that?" Elijah asks confused._

_"__It's done." Klaus comes in the door way, covered in blood. "She's dead," he breathes, Rebekah looks confused._

_"__Who's dead?" she asks him, I look at Kol, then Elijah, Finn and Rebekah._

_"__Our mother," He tells her, she is in shock._

_"__Klaus?" I ask him, as I step closer, I see his eyes are changed to a golden color, and the veins around his eyes are out. I blink quickly, making sure what I was seeing was correct, it was. He starts breathing heavily. "What happened?" I ask calmly, unlike Rebekah and Finn who are hysterically upset, and Kol and Elijah who are still in shock._

_"__She confessed to her affair, with a wolf. She also said something I didn't appreciate." As he speaks, I see darkness in his eyes. This isn't the Klaus I know. _

_"__Klaus, are you mad? I asked for you to talk to her, not kill her." I tell him, angrily. He starts laughing._

_"__Oh c'mon Lena, don't tell me you've already gone back to pure, innocent, little Katelena that I first met when she was 10, don't tell me that that strong, rebellious, feisty woman is already gone from last night," He walks to me, and puts a hand on my face, his eyes still golden and ragged. _

_"__What happened last night?" I ask him, Kol's between us now._

_"__That's enough Niklaus," Kol tells him, trying to lead me away._

_"__No, Nik tell me, what happened last night." I step to him._

_"__Kol you didn't." he says with raised eyebrows. Kol rolls his eyes._

_"__What did he do?" I ask him._

_"__Katelena, did you know about Tesian and Kol?" he asks me curiously._

_"__Of course I did," I am still confused._

_"__How did you handle it?" he starts to circle me like a shark._

_"__I went over to see Tesian, and we talked about it." I say cautiously, he looks at Kol and grins widely, and then laughs sinisterly._

_"__Kol Michaelson, you did." He stares at me, and grins._

_"__Niklaus-" Kol begins but is cut off by Klaus._

_"__Tesina, Kol has deceived you, twice." He tells me. I look at Kol and furrow my brows. "You are the one who brutally slaughtered Tesina," He explains. I look at Kol, and disbelief fills me._

_"__I did not, someone else did, I returned home last night and her remains were everywhere," He steps backwards a bit, trying to keep from falling._

_"__Oh compulsion, smart Kol. Why haven't I thought of that?" he asks Kol. I stumble back, and look at Kol. I shake my head._

_"__No," I tell him, tears in my eyes._

_"__Katelena," I get up and grab Rebekah and Elijah._

_"__We need to be going Klaus; once your father realizes what you have done he will be raged." I wipe Rebekah's tears, and look at her in the eye. "We need to go, we can mourn later," I tell her. She shakes her head slightly and I realize im crying myself. Kol walks to me and I put my hand up, about to hit him. "Don't touch me," I spit at him. Klaus chuckles._

_"__We are leaving, now." He tells us. Finn, Elijah gets on their horses, and waits for Kol and Klaus to get on theirs. Me and Rebekah climb on Louisa, considering Rebekah never learned how to ride, and Klaus and Kol get on theirs. _

_"__Where are we going?" I ask Niklaus as we start loping through the woods, I feel Rebekah's tears on the back of my dress, but I don't care._

_"__Anywhere, I was thinking Italy. I nod, dreading the long ride to Italy, but agree, the farther away we get from here the better._

_…_

_When we get to Italy, I'm exhausted. We settle in a little town and Klaus arrogantly compels people to place us in a home with nobles. Me and Kol are in a room silently, when he finally decides to try to talk to me again._

_"__Katelena, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say that?" he asks._

_"__When you mean it," I tell him, I lay down in bed and get ready to kill the flame that lights our room. He gets into bed, and kisses my shoulder._

_"__I do mean it," he says innocently, I fight the urge to rip his clothes off by rolling over and turning my back to him. I feel his fingers start to gently rub against my bare skin up my back and over my shoulders; he keeps doing this until I'm asleep._

_…_

_"__Am I forgiven yet?" Kol asks me, I look at him and scoff._

_"__What time is it?" I ask him yawning._

_"__Probably three, three thirty," he yawns also and I smile at him._

_"__Do you forgive me yet?" He smiles at me and I smirk, rubbing my hand on his bare muscular chest._

_"__I guess," I tell him, not fully meaning it. He kisses me three quick times, and I snuggle into his chest. _

_"__I overheard Niklaus talking about something to Elijah, something about a hunter," he says in the dark._

_"__A hunter? Like of our kind?" I feel him nod._

_"__According to Elijah, Klaus has had a bit of a hay day since we've been here, he's turned at least two-hundred," he whispers, I try not to think about it to long._

_"__So, are we starting to be noticed?" I ask him and he nods again._

_"__Apparently, there may be hunters here, so please be careful when feeding." He tells me. This time I nod. _

_"__Kol, I ask him sleepily._

_"__Hmm?" he answeres just as tiredly as me._

_"__Can we go visit Madrid soon? I miss it so much," I tell him in a pleading tone. He smiles._

_"__Of course, when?" he asks me, rubbing my back._

_"__It doesn't matter, sometime soon though," I close my eyes and fade away into darkness. _

_…_

_"__Katelana?!" Kol yells, I sit up and before I can yawn, I'm pinned to the bed by my throat. "Why did you convince my brother to kill my mother?!" he shrieks at me, before I have time to answer he's in my chest. I gasp, feeling his hand enclose around my heart._


	13. love the player, hate the game

Chapter 13

Italy – 1114

_"__Kol, get off of her!" Rebekah screams with anger and fear._

_"__No Rebekah it's fine, let him kill me, he'd be doing me a favor," I croak out shaking. Kol gives me a sinister smile and his grip tightnes._

_"__Kol, release her," I hear Elijah say, Finn and Klaus quickly follow him in._

_"__Why, brother?" Kol's eyes don't leave mine._

_"__Because you love her," he begins taking a step to him. "Because that is your wife, Kol," He says this more firmly, growing aggravated at his brother's stubbornness. _

_"__If I loved her, do you think I would have her life in my hands, literally?" he looks at Elijah, a tight smirk playing on his lips._

_"__Kol, you will let her go," Klaus snaps at him._

_"__Fine, I'll let her go," without moving his hand from my heart, he slams us into a wall, his hips pinning mine with no possibility of escape. I groan in pain, and realize blood is pouring out of my mouth. He moves his hand, taking a handful of nerves with it. I scream in pain and tears escape my eyes as I crumple to the floor. Rebekah and Klaus rush to my side. Kol starts to laugh at them. "Klaus, you are her bitch," he says slowly, with a grin. I look up at him, through tears, and it looks like he almost regrets hurting me, but it's quickly taken away from me when the darkness fill his eyes even more._

_"__Kol," Elijah tells him, he looks at his older brother and shakes his head._

_"__I'm done with you Katelena," he spits, a smirk on his lips. He turns and leaves._

_…_

_"__Where'd he go?" I ask Klaus, we are walking on a beach in the moonlight. He sighs, and looks at me sympathetically. _

_"__Somewhere east," He tells me. I furrow my brows, tears starting to fill my eyes. "Katelena, I am terribly sorry," he tells me taking my hand. I scoff, and try to act like I'm not that hurt by my husband's abandonment _

_"__Nik, you didn't make him leave, he chose to leave. Kol's always been that one sibling of your family, who can't be controlled," I look to him, his eyes show sorrow, which is honestly the real emotion I've seen from him, since Henriks death. "Klaus, I can't help but worry for you," I tell him smoothly, he scoffs._

_"__Lena, you can't help but worry for all of us, in fact, you worry so much that I don't have to because you worry enough to worry for the both of us," He says, playfully chuckling. I smile at him, and chuckle myself. "There's that smile I haven't seen since your marriage," he says lowly. "I've missed it," he adds, raising his eyebrows. I stop walking and turn to him, _

_"__There's that smart ass attitude I've missed," I say widening my eyes to him. He scoffs at me and looks at the ground. _

_"__Sharp tongue, don't remember you having that when you were with me," He says, putting a hair behind my ear. _

_"__I've always had one; I've just never used it on you because you've always been kind towards me," I say looking at him curiously. He takes my hand, and places a kiss on it. He moves closer to me, until his body is pressed up aginst mine. He puts the back of his fingers on my cheek, and his thumb sweeps over my lips. I blink slowly, beginning to be broken by him. The need for him builds up slowly, and achingly. Our lips are inches apart, and getting closer until his lips are brushing against mine. Our lips meet, and I scream out in pain._

_…_

_"__Darling, are you ok?" Kol asks me, I sit up from the bed and breathe deeply. I look at him._

_"__Kol, why aren't you in the East?" I ask him, he looks at me confused._

_"__Lena, what are you talking about?' he asks me, furrowing his brows. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all come in our door, and I scramble to cover my naked body up._

_"__Don't worry Lena, I've already seen it all," Klaus tell me, gaining a growl from Kol._

_"__We have news about the hunters," Klaus tells us. "They are looking for every vampire they can find," He looks disappointed._

_"__They are only trying to do what they think is right, protecting their people from harm," Rebekah adds, I look at her blankly._

_"__Well, we need to take precautions, in order to protect our people," Elijah says swiftly. _

_"__Rebekah is fond of one, who would've guessed right?" Klaus says sarcastically shocked. _

_"__Give her a break Nik, We've all wanted what we couldn't have, and when we are told we can't have it we crave it more," I say, my accent thick as the words roll off my tounge. He grins at me darkly, and longingly, Kol picks up on his gesture and moves to me, putting an arm around my waist protectively. Niks, smile fades and pure hate replaces it._

_"__So, what's the plan? How are we stopping them?" I ask Elijah. He thinks on it then sighs._

_"__We are going to need a distraction, something to force their guard down to make it easier to fight them," He pretend thinks already knowing what he has on his mind. _

_"__What kind of distraction?" Finn asks, eyeing me for the first time in what seems like forever. _

_"__Perhaps, a Blonde and a Black one?" Elijah asks us._

_"__No," Klaus snaps._

_"__Not chance in hell," Kol says at the same time. Me and Rebekah eye each other, and a smirk dances on our lips._

_"__I call the tall one!" I tell her, giggling. _

_"__I call Nathaniel!" She smiles widely. Klaus, and Kol both snap their heads to me._

_"__What the bloody hell Katelena?!" they say in sync._

_"__Only for a night, they don't have to be intimate-" Elijah begins._

_"__They better not be intimate," Kol say harshly. _

_"__They're Italian Kol, of course they're going to be intimate, sex and murder are they're thing here!" He yells, growing angry._

_"__There won't be any sex, I promise." I tell Kol quietly, he still isn't convinced but sighs and nods._

_…_

_That night, Kol, Klaus, Finn and Elijah are all daggered in their sleep. Me and Rebekahs attempts to distract them failed. Rebekah was daggered while trying to distract, pretty well, might I add; and I was almost killed until Nik killed my attacker, and the rest of the hunters, triggering a hunters curse._

_…_

_"__Moving so soon?" I ask Elijah._

_"__We need to flee; Niklaus' attempts to calm down and gain his humanity back have failed. I fear he and Kol both have lost their innocence._

_"__What do you mean, he seems fine to me," I look over at the two arguing._

_"__Kol, has picked up on Klaus' games with you, he's growing jealous." He adds, loading supplies onto his horse._

_"__And our games?" I mention suddenly. He freezes for a moment then starts tying his horse up._

_"__Go unnoticed," He doesn't look up from his work, and I sigh. I place my hand on his._

_"__What do you want me to do, Elijah?" I ask him, looking at his guilty face._

_"__I want you to stop this, so called game, this charade you have made quite clear that will remain a charade, even when you get away from Kol." He says angrily. I look up at him, unable to speak, as he goes back to his business._

_"__Well then, me and Niklaus will have much to talk about before we leave, I must be getting to him," I say almost in tears. I lift my chin and walk over confidently to the bickering two._

_"__You will not, what makes you think she wants you anymore Nik, face it, you're just a bastard son, the burden of the family-" _

_"__Enough, Kol!" I say sternly, getting between them, and I feel a sharp pain in my neck._


	14. when suspicions run high

Chapter 14

~"What was the cure for?" Elena asks. I look to Stefan, and he nods.

"A cure, to turn vampires back to humans." I tell her, her mouth opens slightly. ~

…

_"__What do you mean? A bigger bargain than you expected?" I ask Ellie, she smiles._

_"__I think you can guess, Lena." I cock my head and she holds her drink in her other hand and gives a devious smirk. I realize what she is saying and my hand smacks her arm playfully._

_"__Ellie Mour!" I smile at her shockingly._

_"__What are you surprised about, it's New Orleans for god sakes," she takes a sip of her drink._

_"__It's only 1914," I tell her hitting her again._

_"__Well, you know what Klaus says," I smile at her and chuckle. "'Harlots are like rats in the quarter you trip over one every step you take,'" we say together and laugh. "How is that man a yours?" she asks me, taking another delicate sip of her whiskey. _

_"__He's in a box, has been for 80 years,"_

_"__You know who I mean," she smiles devilishly. I sigh and roll my eyes._

_"__Brother Number 3 is fine, thank you," I snap to her, rolling my neck, and looking back to my magazine._

_"__Brother Number 3? Damn L'may! Bet they all loveeeeee you," I hit her again, my face in shock._

_"__You stop talking like that!" I snap playfully to her._

_"__Fine, fine. Who was the best?" She asks casually. I start beating her with my magazine and laughs._

_"__I didn't sleep with all of them!" I tell her._

_"__I would a," she says smartly. I hit her again._

_"__What? I wouldn't a drug it out as much as you though, that must a been tirin' all those years a goin' round' and round' brotha afta brotha. I would a just jumped in bed with all a em'." I open my mouth widely in horror at the mental image. _

_"__Oh brother," I say hitting face with my hand._

_"__Which one are you talkin' bout? I mean there are four a em', that you have personally tested out individually-"_

_"__Is your IQ even high enough for you to know what individually means?' I ask her, this time she pops me._

_"__You are insultin' but I envy you," She puts her drink to her lips, dragging out envy._

_"__Why is that? Because I've managed to keep up with which one I was with at what time considering I hopped from one to the other," I head up with my hand. She scoffs._

_"__That, and you're back and leg muscles must be amazin'," She says rolling her eyes a little. _

_"__Ok, I'm done," I get up leaving her house. _

_"__G'night Lena!" she calls, I take a cigarette out of my purse and light it. I am walking to the cemetery when I feel like someone's watching me. When I get there, I feel a breath on my neck and turn, nothing's there. I ignore it, and continue walking. Suddenly, I am slammed against a wall and pinned there, my breathing doesn't hitch one bit, by this point I'm used to being slung around. A man in a hat is holding me there and he lifts his head slowly, when his eyes are looking down at mine, my lips part slightly, this does surprise me._

_"__Hello, darling." He says sexily. Oh dear god._

_"__Hello, Kol."_

_…_

"Ok wait, so he was un-daggered again in 1914?" Elena asks me, and I nod. "Why didn't Klaus keep him like that?"

"Why didn't Klaus keep him un-daggered the first time he put Kol to sleep, then took it out and did it again? Same thing with Rebekah and Elijah, Klaus uses those daggers to get what he wants, and if he doesn't get what he wants, you're punished with the dagger.

"What does he do if you disappoint him?" She asks me. I smile at her.

"I never disappoint him, I can't even remember the last time I made him angry," I tell her. She exchanges a look with Stefan.

"Um, when he was torturing you, is one," He reminds me. I turn to him.

"When he was torturing me, I deserved it. I was to selfish to see the error of my ways." I tell them.

"What else happened that night Lena?" Stefan asks, trying to get back to the story.

"Oh, yeah. Right, sorry."

...

_"__When did you get out of the shipment box?" I ask him, pushing past him. he turns and looks at me intensely._

_"__My brother let me out," He says walking to me. He puts his hand on my face leans into kiss me, I sigh and pull back, uncomfortably. "What is it?" he asks me, furrowing his brows._

_"__Can we not?" I ask him, trying to get around him, he stops me by grabbing my arm._

_"__Why? We're married aren't we?" he asks. I sigh again, and wrench out of his grip._

_"__If me and you get back together, Klaus will be outraged, he'll wait for us to be crazy about each other and then he'll dagger you for another hundred years," I tell him. _

_"__So?" He wraps an arm around my waist._

_"__Kol," I practically beg. He calms himself, and decideds to walk me home. _

_"__You don't have any witchy connections, do you?" he asks me as we walk._

_…_

"Woah woah woah, hold up." Damon now comes in. "What the hell did the new kid on the block want with a witch?" He walks down the stairs.

"If you would let me finish," I snap at him and he holds his hands up in surrender, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Shoot," He points to me.

_…_

_"__And what would Kol Michaelson do with a witch?" I ask him._

_"__That's for me to know, and you to ignore, so..do you?" He grins at me and I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"__I don't know of any, but they're everywhere in the quarter." He nods. When we get to the house, Elijah is waiting for me._

_"__Lena, I see you have found your surprise," He says smiling slightly. "Happy birthday," He says smiling. I go to him and hug him. "Sorry I wasn't here this morning I had to," he stops. I nod and smile slightly at him. _

_"__I know, I hate that it happened on the same day," I say sadly. He nods._

_"__Me to," Kol coughs and we look at him. "So? What do you think? You like it?" He asks me nodding to Kol. I smile at Kol who holds his arms out, boasting. I roll my eyes at him and chuckle._

_"__I love it!" I say cheerfully, and hug Kol._

_"__Well, well, I see you're home," Klaus calls walking down the stairs._

_"__Love, do you mind?' He asks. I look at the three brothers and sigh. I eye Klaus cautiously._

_"__Of course not, love" I tell him, kissing Kols cheek._

_…_

"Wait, wouldn't Klaus be pissed off that you were macking on his brother in front of him or," Damon furrows his brows.

"Damon shut up," I tell him.

"And yes, he was pissed."

_…_

_I fall onto the bed, Klaus's lip's on my neck feel amazing. I'm exhausted and stressed. Klaus was the perfect solution for this. He stops and looks down at me._

_"__What is it?' I ask him, he runs his finger in circles on my cheek, sending tingles down my body. _

_"__What did you and Kol talk about tonight?" he asks. I furrow my brows. _

_"__Nik-"He's up and across the room, pacing in anger._

_"__What happened tonight, Lena?" He asks angrily. I get up and take a step to him._

_"__Nothing, Klaus." I tell him. he quickly pins me to the wall, his lips inches from mine._

_"__Don't you dare lie to me Katelena," I search his eyes._

_"__I'm not, nothing happened-" He punches a hole in the wood next to my head. _

_"__Lies!" he yells at me. I roll my jaw._

_"__I'm not lying!" I scream at him. "Why can't you just _trust _me for once Nik?" I snap at him. He walks away to the other side of the room._

_"__It's hard to trust you Katelena when all you have done for the past century is tear me apart inside with your wicked games." I see he has tears in his eye. Tears of anger, no doubt, but my heart still breaks._

_"__Klaus," I begin walking to him slowly. I put my hands on his back, and rub them over his shoulders. "I've said I'm sorry," he sighs and turns to face me. "And I meant it, because after all of this time, everything that has happened between us, I still loved you and I wanted to be with you all along," I tell him. Before I give him time to think, I press my lips to his. It's a slow and longing kiss, the next ones are faster and more needy and desperate. He rips my dress off of my and I rip his shirt and pants off._

_…_

"We don't need the sex details, just get to the point." Damon interrupts.

"The point happened during sex," I tell him.

_…_

_Theres a knock at the door and a woman comes in. _

_"__Mr. Michaelson, there's a man here who would like to see you," We didn't pay her any mind. "Um, something about a cure," she adds. He stops._

_"__Cure for what?" I ask him quietly. He gets up, with a quick kiss on the cheek he's putting his clothes on._

_"__I'm coming Abagail," He tells her. She nods and walks out, closing the door._

_"__What is it exactly your trying to cure?" I ask him. He doesn't answer. "Klaus," this one is more demanding and he still doesn't respond, he kisses me quickly, then leaves._

_…_

"What was the cure for?" Elena asks. I look to Stefan, and he nods.

"A cure, to turn vampires back to humans." I tell her, her mouth opens slightly.


	15. authors note!

Hey guys, so I hate to say this but, I don't really have that much inspiration left in this story! I'm going to try to wrap it up in the next few chapters and go from there. I have already planned to have 4 more books for this series after this, and may come up with more at the end of it all. Thank you guys for supporting and loving this story and I promise, the next story will be better. Considering this was my first story, it kinda sucked…a lot. I love you all and have a good day tomorrow!


	16. parasites of the mind

Chapter 15

~ " Finns dead, Elijah and Rebekah are almost losing it, Klaus has lost it, a long time ago, I don't think I can take much more of being a vampire, Kol." I say to him.

"Lena, there's only one," he tells me and I scoff.

"You're right, there is only one, and I'll be damned before that Gilbert bitch takes what little shred of hope I have left, I promise." I say angrily. ~

"Elijah," I hear Katherine come in. It's been 6 months since Esther has tried to kill her children, in the midst of all that, I have met Katherine's daughter, Claudia, I have seen Elena lose her emotions and watched two of the most grounded people in my life come unhinged at the mention of a cure. Stefan and Damon want Elena to have it, Elijah, who idiotically is back with Katherine, wants it for god knows what, Katherine wants it, for herself, Rebekah wants it for herself, Klaus wants it for Silas, Stefan's shadow self, who holds a pretty mean grudge against some witch who killed his true love, and me, well I want it to be human again. I have had my fun as a vampire but, I miss my human self. I was much more innocent and pure.

"He's not here," I tell her, she jumps slightly.

"Ah, Lena, right?" she asks walking in the room like royalty.

"Yes, "I nod, taking a sip of whiskey.

"You're with Kol?" she asks, cocking a brow. I look her in her eyes.

"Remember me Katerina," I say to her. Her eyebrows rise as she remembers me.

"Katelena Maria Figueira Michaelson, long time no see," she smirks playfully.

"Very long time," I tell her. She smiles at me.

"I see you two are having a reunion, Katerina, are you ready?" Elijah asks her. She meets him with a kiss and flashes me a smile.

"Bye Lena, be careful with Kol," she warns playfully. I roll my eyes.

"Kol's still upset over your attempts with Nik, but he will manage," Rebekah assures me walking in.

"What on earth are you doing Lena?" she asks in a mom tone.

"Having fun," I tell her, she scoffs.

"You don't take good to warnings do you?" she steps closer to me, growing furious. She suddenly has her hand around my throat, holding me to wall, I choke out. "Then maybe a threat is in order,-"

"May be," Kols voice echoes through the room. "Let her go, Bekah, or else." He says coldly. She rolls her eyes, and lets me go.

"I'm going to have a chat with Matt, be back soon, try not to kill each other," she directs that to Kol. When she shuts the door, it's him who has me against a wall by my throat. It's not as tight of a grip as hers, but it's enough to tell me he's not happy.

"What game are you playing exactly, Lena? The one where you have me and Klaus pressed under your thumb once. Again," he snaps. I loosen up from being tense and smile at him, seductively.

"Oh c'mon Kol, always time for games," I quote his own words, which seems to piss him off more. His grip on my throat tightens, I'm still relaxed though. "Kol," I groan his name like a child not getting what they want. I slip one of my leg around his waist and pull him closer to me, his hips digging into mine, "Please, don't be mad at me." I beg again, he closes his eyes and thinks. My right hand makes its way down his shirt to the hem of it; I slip my hand under it and trace my finger along the edge of his side. He punches the wall beside my head suddenly, then crashes his lips with mine. I automatically kiss back, and he licks my bottom lip, I give him permission and his tounge roams my mouth. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around him. He quickly runs to the kitchen counter and throws me on it, ripping my shirt and bra off before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and to my stomach. I reach down and grab his shirt in my hands and rip it off of him, he takes off his pants and boxers, and he meets my lips again, getting on top of me he pushes into me and moan a little. I roll us over quickly, and I'm on top of him. I throw my head back and moan feeling his hands on my stomach and hips. He sits up quickly and my lips meet his, he starts kissing and sucking on my neck and I moan again. When his eyes meet mine, his vampire side has come out to play. His fangs are out and his veins are coming out of the skin around his eyes. I gasp as his muscular arm wraps around my waist, while the other hand is being tangled in my hair, he pulls my head back, exposing my neck and sinks his teeth into my flesh, I scream loudly in pleasure feeling him everywhere, now.

…

"What would Elijah say to us having extremely hot sex on his beloved kitchen counter?" I ask Kol.

"He would disapprove," he smiles, we're laying on the counter my head on his chest nothing but his T-shirt is on me, and he's only wearing his boxers.

"What the Bloody hell?! Kol!" We hear Rebekah in the doorway.

"But, something tells me my sister would throw a bigger fit," He say to me, sitting up and looking at the blonde.

"Tell me you two did not screw around on the counter!" she looks as if she's going to be sick. Elijah and Katherine walk in next. Elijahs mouth opens slightly and his brows furrow. Katherine looks at us.

"Nice," she says nodding. I know she's sincere because well, she's Katherine; she's never ever been vanilla.

"I hope that what has occurred is the complete opposite of what Rebekah is implying," he tells us. Me and Kol look at each other. I hop off the counter, and throw Kols t-shirt off, exposing my naked body. Katherine and Rebekah looking up and Elijah rolling his jaw, cutting his eyes at mine and looking down.

"Yes Elijah, me and Kol were cooking, stark ass naked." I tell him sarcastically, Kol laughs, and Elijah picks up his brothers shirt and throws it to me, still his eyes not leaving the floor. "C'mon Elijah, it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before," I tell him, putting Kols shirt over my head and walking out.

…

"Knock, Knock," Kol stands at the door frame, staring at me. "Can I come in or, have you been in here sharpening your tounge?" he asks me, a smirk on his lips. Im fastening my bracelet around my wrist, as his words linger in the room, I don't look up from my work.

"I didn't talk that sharply to your brother, he asked a question, that had an obvious answer and I hate when people don't go for the obvious," I say, arching my eyebrows. He stands at the door and studies me for a long time, before I her him slipping into the room, behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders, and looks at me through the mirror; he gives me a slight smile.

"You wouldn't be talking about Elena and her deal with the Salvatore's, would you?" he drapes his arms around my neck.

"That noticeable?" I smile back at him, he shakes his head and a tight smirk forms.

"No, you care for your friends, love. That's understandable." He assures me and I feel less crazy. I put my hand on his arm, and really take notice in our reflections in the mirror.

_…_

_"__You have a son." Kol states, walking in my room as I'm untying my corset strings. He's drinking, shocking._

_"__Yes, I do." I state, looking at him in the mirror. I see blood covering his mouth, and he looks tired._

_"__Since when?" he asks cockily, taking a gulp of whiskey. _

_"__Since, we attended Rebekah's friends funeral and Niklaus and I saved him from possibly death," I look back at him from my mirror, "And decided to take him in as our own," I finish and he scoffs._

_"__So, he's not your son?" He says smartly. I turn back to him._

_"__No, Kol, my blood does not run through his veins but me and Klaus both have clothed him, fed him, given him a place to call home and he has grown to call me mother, so yes, technically he isn't my son, but in my eyes I have as much of a right to call him that as any," I snap to him. He walks to me and I stand against him._

_"__My brother's ways have changed you, I'll give him that. Course, you never were really that fearful, just ignorant." He snaps back to me. I square my shoulders and I hear a cough._

_"__Mother, is everything alright?" I look to Kols side to see Marcellus in the door frame. _

_"__Marcel, go get your father," I tell him, my eyes locked with Kols. He does as he's told. When he returns with Klaus, I take him to bed._

_"__Who is that man staying with us?" he asks me, I sigh. _

_"__I'll tell you more about him when you are of age, but, let's just say we hate him." I smile to him and he chuckles, showing me his beautiful smile. "Good night Marcellus," I tell him kissing his head. I leave him, shutting the door, and head down stairs._

_"__This is insane Klaus!" I point to Kol, who sits smugly staring up at me._

_"__What's so insane about it? You're the one who married him, you obviously might've saw something in him, love." Klaus raises his eyebrows and I turn to Elijah. _

_"__Elijah, talk some sense into your brother!" I beg him, getting aggravated. He looks at me and to them._

_"__Which one?" he asks me blankly. _

_"__Not you to," I tell him, putting a hand on my forehead._

_"__Why is me being here such an inconvenience to you, darling?" Kol asks me standing up and walking to me._

_"__Because I don't want you here!" I yell at him, he looks confused. _

_"__But, why? I haven't done anything to you-"_

_"__Bull shit!" I snap to him Klaus and Elijah start to slowly back away from us._

_"__Excuse me?" he pretends to look hurt, putting a hand over his heart. "That almost hurt as bad as when you daggered me," He cocks his head and narrows his eyes._

_"__I did that to protect your brother's sanity," I step closer to him._

_"__And did you shack up with him to protect his sanity also?" He steps towards me now._

_"__Niklaus get the dagger, I'm growing boredly tired of my ex-husband," I don't take my eyes off of Kol._

_"__You and my brother both running from your problems using those daggers, do you not have any bravery?" he cuts his eyes at me again._

_"__I have plenty of bravery, I've managed to stay married to you for 800 years haven't I?" we are inches apart now, and Elijah and Klaus show no signs of stepping forward. _

_…_

He kisses my hair and walks out, it doesn't take me long to realize he was in my head; I sigh and place my face in my hands. It doesn't take Klaus long to make his way into my room also, he remains at the door way though.

"Stressed?" he asks me. I look up at him.

"I'm ready to be human again," I sigh. He takes a step closer.

"I realize that, Lena." He smiles tightly at me. I shake my head slightly and feel hot tears of anger grow and fall onto my face.

"Finns dead, Elijah and Rebekah are almost losing it, you and Kol have lost it, a long time ago, I don't think I can take much more of being a vampire, Klaus,"I say to him.

"Lena, there's only one," he tells me and I scoff.

"You're right, there is only one, and I'll be damned before that Gilbert bitch takes what little shred of hope I have left, I promise." I say angrily.


	17. they're somethings you can and can't do

Chapter 16

_…_

_"__Katelena," I walk down the stairs and here Elijah's voice, before I can answer, Kol answers for me._

_"__Oh, her yes well, I suppose she won't want me killed by the hunters curse either." Kol states. I stop and listen closely._

_"__Do you even care for her well-being, Kol?" Elijah asks him, Kol gets up to get a drink, ignoring Elijah. "Or is she something you can just be in and out of whenever for your own pleasure?" He rolls his jaw aggravated._

_"__Her intimacy with you," Kol sits down, "And Nik and the Salvatore brother, her games she has been playing for the past century have turned her innocence and beauty, inside and out, and her gift of compassion, and her patience, and purity, into something entirely different. Yes, she is still beautiful, hell she's sexy and she's still patient and compassionate when she wants to be but after all she's done, I can't help but to think, yes Elijah, our good and fruitful Katelena Marie has given her fruit to too many men and I can't help but to look at her as simply something I can be in and out of for pleasure, and I'll tell you now she is more than happy to be just that," He smirks, I hear Elijah's fist make contact with Kols face._

_"__She is your wife, Kol. You of all men are supposed to think the highest of her, you of all men are supposed to support her." Kol sighs and I can tell he's rolling his eyes. "Oh yes, I suppose I am too selfish to hold up the 'round' signs when someone else is making love to my wife!" Kol snaps, slamming his glass down on the counter, making me jump._

_"__I'm not asking you to parade around with 'round' signs, Kol. I'm trying to get you to respect Katelena, your wife, more than you do-"_

_"__I did respect Elijah! Kol snaps. "I did everything for her, i loved her, I treated her like a queen-"_

_"__A queen who had to deal with the idea that her king had a mistress I suppose you two were absolute royalty," Elijah says sarcastically._

_"__You're just jealous, I have what you've been wanting," Kol spits at him._

_"__I have wanted Katelena, yes. I've been wanting her to be comfortable, I have been wanting her," He gets louder, "to be respected and happy and loved," He puts his hands up in surrender. "Excuse me brother, if I have wanted her so I could give her what she needs." He calms down. Kol looks angry and starts for the stairs. I press myself up against the wall at the top of the balcony and he comes up the stairs, looking at me and I close my eyes._

_"__Well, go on brother," He grabs my shoulders quickly, "Here," he throws me over the balcony and Elijah catches me. "You already know how amazing she is in bed," He calls, slamming his door. I look at Elijah and he puts me down._

_"__Thank you," I mouth to him, grateful that he stood up for me. He gives me a slight smile and nods. He walks past me, and slams the door behind him, also._

_…_

_"__Katelena, I'm leaving," Kol calls to me and I walk down the stairs._

_"__Where are you going?" I ask him._

_"__Gilbert house," He smiles sinisterly. "Pay a visit to a friend," he opens the door._

_"__K," I reply not looking at him._

_"__Everything alright, Love?" he asks me and I look at him this time._

_"__Sorry _love. _I'm trying to be happy about just being your dicks incubator but, I just can't," I say sarcastically, he opens his mouth to speak but I kiss his cheek and walk by him and leaving._

_…_

_"__Why on earth have you been drinking?" Klaus asks me, I laugh at his words almost falling._

_"__Klaus?" I slur, still managing to make me voice serious._

_"__Yes, Love?" he asks me and I stop._

_"__Have you ever thought of me as just something to do when you're bored?" I ask him. Apparently he heard Elijah and Kols argument earlier this morning because his face falls into sympathy. Tears start to run down my face, he rolls his jaw and I see his own tears of anger start to fill his eyes._

_"__Lena, why would I think of you as that? I love you," he steps to me, I try to smile but my lips fall again as more tears spill. "Kol may think whatever he wants of you, but me and Elijah think the world of you, you hear me?" He puts a hand on my face and I nod. "I know I had said I hated you but, I was trying to convince myself that, so I wouldn't care about you, it failed." He chuckles lightly trying to make me smile. "Like all attempts to stay away from you do," he adds._

_"__Thank you, Nik." I wipe my tears. "I know we have fought a lot the past couple of months but, no matter what anybody says, you are a good man, Niklaus Michaelson," I tell him._

_"__No, I'm a great man love, can't you tell?" He says playfully, smiling proudly. I see a shred of humanity in his eyes and I hug him tightly to me. There's suddenly a shriek and my ears recognize it as Kols. I release Klaus and look at him, he too is shaken._

_"__Kol," I tell him. "He's at Elena's house," Klaus's face drains and we quickly run to the noise._


	18. 1000 years of gone

Chapter 17

~ "I hate you!" I scream," Jeremy tries to hold me back. "How could you do this to me?" I scream even louder. The pain is unbearable. ~

"It was awful Rebekah," I tell her, sitting alone on my door step, in my prom dress.

"I can imagine how you felt, Lena." She says softly. "I to have lost the man I loved, I have lost multiple men I have loved," She sighs rubbing my back.

"He screamed for me, Rebekah." I tell her tears coming to my eyes. She bites her lip and tries to hold back tears. "He screamed and screamed and screamed, and I couldn't save him." The guilt, like my tears are building up faster and faster.

"You can't blame yourself, Lena. The house was bound and you couldn't reach him." She says calmly rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

_…_

_"__I've already been invited in," I tell Klaus as I walk to the door. I hear another yell from Kol, I step through the door way and run to the kitchen. Elena has a knife in Kols chest and Jeremy is getting something from the sink. He sprays vervain filled water on Kol and he screams. Elena looks at me blankly._

_"__Now, Jeremy." She tells him, before I can reach Kol, Jeremy has the white oak stake in his heart. Kol screams even louder. I jump to him but Elena and Jeremy hold me back. Tears sting my eyes and I scream in pain. Elena and Jeremy pull me to the door and push me out. When they return to the kitchen, they notice Klaus beside my crumpled body. I'm on the ground, still listening to Kols screams, painful and desperate as my name escapes his lips in horror._

_"__What have you done?" Klaus says angrily, the flames of Kols body reflecting in his eyes. Elena looks shocked. _

_"__You said you were going to put him down anyway, he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arms," _

_"__I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus yells, his tears falling. I sob, no longer hearing Kol's screams. "I'm gonna burn this house down to the ground, and when you flee running for your lives, I am going to__kill you, without thinking about it twice," He barks. He walks to the door way and Bonnie appears._

_"__Invite him in, now." They invite him in and I run to Kol. "Living room now!" she yells knowing that Klaus would follow them, she puts a spell on it, locking Klaus up. Elena and Jeremy pass me but stop to look at my body covering Kols chard one. I pull the stake out of his chest and touch his singed face._

"Kol?" I whimper, placing the _stake beside me. I rub his face gently with my fingers. "Kol, c'mon, wake up," I brush his hair back. "Kol, please wake up! you can't be dead! Please, please wake up!" I beg him, my sobs becoming thicker. "Kol, you've been through so much worse you can't let some kids break you, please Kol!" I scream. Elena steps to his body, but I snarl, showing my fangs and red eyes, I hiss at her, covering his body with my own out of protection._

_"__Lena, I'm sor-" Elena starts with tears in her eyes._

_"__Fuck you!" I scream at her. She looks shocked. "God, you are selfish Elena!" I snap getting up. "You sit there and play with the men that love you, and you never fucking listen to them! You don't feel guilty about who you kill or the damage you cause as long as it means you're safe, right?" She blinks quickly with disgust on her face. "You claim you want to protect others when in reality, you kill them!" She's crying now. "Shut the hell up!" I scream at her. "That's all you do is whine and bitch and pretend to care just to make yourself look good. Well, please, save me your fucking fake tears because I don't need the pity you pretend to give me now," I finish. "Just please go and get yourself killed and do us a favor." _

_"__Lena- " she begins._

_"__Look at him!" I point to Kol."My husband, the man I love, is dead Elena!" _

_"__I didn't-"_

_"__I hate you!" I scream to her, walking to her. Jeremy tries to hold me back. "How could you do this to me?" I ask her, pure sorrow over comes my anger and betrayal takes over._

_"__I'm sorry, Lena." She spits out in shock from me._

_"__No, but you will be." I get serious. "My Kol, will not die in vain. I'll hunt you down Elena Gilbert, I'll come to you in the deadest dark of the night and you will pay for what you have done to Kol and the rest of us," I threaten her. "You can try to run, you can try to hide, but your witches and hunters and vampires and wolves surrounding you for protection, but it will take a million of those beings to keep me from you, and when I get done I'm gonna force the pain I feel right now, the pain that you have ever caused anyone, down your throat so that you can suffer more than you ever thought you would, I promise." I snap to her darkly._

_"__Let's go," Bonnie tells them, Jeremy releases me and I fall in sobs by Kol. _

_"__I'll fix this, I promise," I whisper to him. I can hear Klaus crying, still trying to break the spell. I kiss Kols forehead, and finish burning his remains. The pain I feel is unbearable. _

**_Well that's the end of the first book! I'm starting on the second book tonight and will probably post it either late tonight, or tomorrow morning. I promise the next book will be better, thanks for your support!_**


End file.
